Osananajimi Runaway
by Alstroemaria
Summary: He should of ran away with her. Boruto recalls his childhood with Sarada when she comes back after two years and is beginning to come to terms with how he feels but there are things stirring up in the village. Maybe first love isn't always meant to be the last. BorutoxSaradaxMitsuki, slight NarutoxSakura WARNING M for adult content and mature audiences.
1. Part One

**_I do not own naruto_**

 _For my first love and childhood friend, Who I didn't run after in the end_.

* * *

 **Osananajimi**

 **Part One: Childhood Memories**

" _Where to, Boruto_?"

The question came from Himawari who was walking in front of him and she stopped, turning to him, flipping her long hair.

It was a particularly hot day that summer, the sun radiating across the town giving everything a golden glow. The Heat wasn't to unbearable but it was heavy in a pressing against your skin kind of way.

Boruto and his friends had decided the day was a good one to spend together.

They rarely had days together anymore.

Boruto had fallen in step behind the group, he had that dazed, faraway look in his bright blue eyes and he shook his head and winced, "What did you say?"

 _"Where to, Boruto?" Where had he heard that before?_

The sentence struck a cord in him.

Himawari tilted her head to the side, "I asked _where to_? As in, where would you like to eat?"

He sat down on a nearby a row of colorful shops in the busy plaza and he huffed tiredly, arms crossed, shutting his eyes against the warm and inviting heat.

A man was playing a _guzheng_ outside one of the shops in a melody as smooth as a river flowing against pebbles. It relaxed Boruto and combined with the warm sun he began to doze off.

Himawari pouted, waving a hand over his face, "Boruto?... _Boruto_!" He ignored her, drifting to sleep.

Shikadai leaned in frowning, dark eyes furrowed, "Why is he so out of it today? He's such a drag."

"He was pretty terrible in training to, more than usual." Inojin added with a raised finger.

Mitsuki smirked, narrowing green-gold eyes that resembled spring leaves, "It's because of _Sarada."_

"Oh yeah she's coming back today!"

"No wonder Boruto is like that. It's been a long time since we've all seen her."

"Two years."

"Sarada's been gone for two years."

 _Sarada_.

Boruto caught her name and was already dreaming himself back to a memory of when they were kids...

...two impressionable kids without a care in the world...

~6 years ago~

"Are you sure this will work Boruto?"

Boruto grinned at Sarada as they sat at the computer desk in his room, "Of course it will. I'm the _king_ of pranks!"

More like _Prince_.

The two had been pulling pranks all day and now the objective was to prank their dads.

Pranks weren't Sarada's thing but she would do anything to run into the seventh.

So Boruto had convinced her with that since Mitsuki was busy.

To Boruto's dismay her prank on his dad was lame and couldn't even qualify as a prank.

She switched out his rice with pasta like the wimp she was, giggling over him.

Her little crush on him bothered him, why'd she like him better than Boruto?

He honestly didn't know why she liked his dad so much. He was just a stupid old man.

Boruto would show her how a real prank went.

He finished typing the email and sent it through with a click.

"What did you write to my dad?" Sarada asked in curiosity.

He grinned, hands on his hips, "Oh nothing. Just that you and I were having fun...by _ourselves_ in _my room_."

Sarada paled and punched Boruto's arm, " _No_! _Unsend_ that! That's too _far_! You idiot!"

Sarada grimly recalled the time she and Boruto were caught showing each other their privates when they were little.

She remembered how easily they pulled their pants down and frowned in confusion.

In reality they wanted to see if those were weak spots so they'd know where to hit each other.

They were five so they didn't know any better and when Naruto and Sasuke caught them, Sasuke just stared darkly, Naruto laughing nervously.

Sarada knew better than to joke about _those_ kind of adult things.

Her dad was sensitive to those kind things.

Boruto frowned, "Too late now. Relax. It's just fun and games. Lighten up."

He got up and tripped in the process, trying to hold onto Sarada's shoulder and then bringing her down with him.

Somehow, he had managed to have her pinned underneath him and they both glared, cheeks pink.

 _This was totally weird_..

"Get off!" Sarada hissed.

"I'm trying!" Boruto hissed back.

Suddenly the door creaked open, Sasuke and Naruto standing there.

Naruto cringed at the sight, face turning red, "B- _Boruto...Sarada!_ "

Sasuke just stared at the sight of them together on the floor.

Sarada winced, this was it. She was dead. Boruto was dead.

A silence.

"Boruto _run_!" Sarada shouted.

But before Boruto could react Sasuke shouted, _rasengan_ and threw the power at Boruto making him fly back into the window, shattering it.

He fell outside to the street and Naruto went after him.

"We're going home," Sasuke hissed, grabbing Sarada and pulling her out, a dark aura around him.

As they passed Naruto picking up Boruto on the street, Sarada glanced sheepishly at them.

Boruto pouted but then grinned, his prank had worked.

And now...Sarada would get to spend time with her dad.

"Mom, who was your first kiss?" Sarada asked.

Sakura's eyes widened as she recalled giving cpr to Naruto when he was dying.

Sasuke frowned from across the table, "Why are you interested in this subject?"

Sarada had hoped mom would recall kissing dad for the first time, so her parents could reminisce in the memory.

She sighed, "It was Naruto."

"Eh..?!" Sarada and Sasuke both said in surprise.

This was news to Sasuke as well and he had assumed he was Sakura's first kiss.

Sarada turned to her dad and winced, "Uh...dad who was your first kiss..?"

 _Please say mom...please say mom_...

"Also Naruto," he muttered without missing a beat and Sarada paled, a vision of the seventh grinning with a peace sign flashing across her mind.

That was enough questions for the night...

But it was a good night. So, that's why she was surprised when it all changed.

"Boruto! _Pass_!" Sarada shouted.

He ran and threw her the ball and she took it with an electrifying kick, knocking out Shikadai on the other side of the net.

"Yeah!" Boruto cheered, "3 to 1! We win!"

Mitsuki watched as his teammate was knocked down, "Volleyball has never been so scary."

Sarada and Boruto grinned, posing back to back in triumph, Sarada in a red two piece, hair in pigtails. Boruto in dark blue shorts.

What a team.

They were at the local beach and it was slightly windy since gray clouds were out, so there weren't a lot of people there that day.

Shikadai picked up the ball and frowned, "You guys are _drags_."

Mitsuki took the ball and was set in determination.

Boruto and Sarada prepared themselves for the hit, Mitsuki was really strong.

Mitsuki struck the ball and it went flying past Boruto and Sarada and to the dark blue ocean water.

"I've got it!" Sarada shouted and ran into the water, diving in.

They waited.

Nothing.

A full minute passed and she hadn't resurfaced and Boruto knew something was very wrong.

He got a tight feeling in his chest and stomach and without thinking, he took a deep breath and ran into the water.

His byakugan activated by itself as he swam through the water and he found Sarada, passed out underwater. Her ankle was stuck between rocks.

He immediately grabbed her and kicked at the rocks, breaking them and setting her free. He held her close underwater and he resurfaced with her in a choked breath.

He stumbled to the sand as she was in his lap and he shook her, " _Sarada_?"

She looked asleep almost, sea breeze blowing at her face.

He pumped her chest harshly and shook her again.

Nothing.

He began to panic.

He contemplated then...if he had lost Sarada in that moment.

Thought of a life without her in it.

Would he ever live a normal life again without her...?

These fears seeped into his heart as he continued shaking her, "S- _Sarada_! This isn't funny wake up!"

"She might need CPR!" Shikadai told him firmly.

Boruto looked down at Sarada firmly, "Okay...if that's what she needs...I'm willing to take one for the team."

He closed his eyes and leaned in, lips puckered right before Sarada's eyes snapped open and she punched him straight in the face.

Was he really about to put his lips on _hers_? And in such terrible CPR formation?

"Idiot. You're supposed to pinch my nose to increase oxygen flow," she grumbled.

She sat up, pushing wet hair from her face, cheeks pink and looked at her red and swollen ankle.

 _Great_.

"Are you alright?" Mitsuki asked her. She nodded as Boruto recovered, rubbing his face and glaring.

 _Some thanks that was_.

But the feeling of fresh relief washing over him made him sigh.

Sarada tried to stand up but her ankle was sore and she grunted.

"Alright. Don't be dumb..." Boruto glared at her, he slipped his black and red jacket over her and before she could protest, pulled her onto his back.

Sarada's cheeks burned as he carried her through town.

" _Oi Sarada_...you should maybe lay off the ramen for awhile.." Boruto joked and she hit his head, "You idiot!"

"Ow sorry, I'm _sorry_!"

Sarada then smiled to herself slightly, gripping his dripping wet back.

 _He had saved her_.

He never admitted to her that, on that day he thought she had died. He thought she was gone forever and he couldn't handle that feeling.

 _That was the first time he lost Sarada_.

" _Go to your room_."

Dinner had been uncomfortably silent all night and although her parents were calm, Sarada new they were fighting from the way they couldn't meet each other's eyes.

So Sarada wasn't surprised when her mom randomly looked up at her and told her to go to her room.

Sarada felt her heart pound hard as she obeyed, gingerly getting up.

Their fights had gotten more common lately.

What were they fighting about now?

As Sarada shut the door to her room with a sharp click, her back slid against it until she sat and she fought the urge to cry.

Uchiha's _don't_ cry. They were _tough_.

It was grimly ironic how just as she thought that, she could hear the faint cry of her mother.

Despite her mom being loud and a strong woman, she was more delicate when she was with dad.

Like...he made her vulnerable in a way. That scared Sarada.

Her parents fought differently from other parents. They didn't yell or scream or throw things. They were very calm. _Extremely_ calm.

Yet, although their voices were low between the walls, the words they threw at each other were sharper than knives.

"You're a terrible father."

"You're always blaming me for _your_ mistakes."

"So you're saying our daughter is a mistake?"

Sarada felt her throat close up and she gasped, eyes watering.

Sasuke sighed, "No...that's not what I meant..."

"Then what did you mean Sasuke?"

Another pause. "I mean...Sarada isn't the problem here...I meant...maybe _we_ made a mistake. The problem is _us_."

"...you really think that?" Mom's voice cracked.

Sarada had heard enough. She knew where this conversation was going and she didn't want to be there to hear it.

She had been anticipating this like a huge wave crashing over. So she was prepared.

She slipped off her clothes and put on some of her dad's old blue clothes from when he was her she. As she looked in the mirror she realized she looked identical to him.

She grabbed a book bag she had packed earlier and she pushed her window open stepping over and jumping out into the dark night. As simple and smooth as that.

Her heart pounded in excitement and fear.

She was out. She was officially running away.

No turning back now.

Now as she walked in the darkness on the deserted street she got a sinking feeling of fear. She couldn't run away alone. Sarada was strong but not enough to fend for herself.

She would need a partner.

The first person to come to mind was ChouChou but getting her out of bed at this hour would be like trying to wake a corpse.

Then she thought of Sumire but no she was a goody two shoes she wasn't bold enough to do something like this.

Mitsuki would just lecture her and that was all of her closest friends.

Well except...no way.

Not _him_.

He was the only one she could conjure up in her mind as she walked down the street of the dark night.

Yet the more she walked, the more anxious she got.

She knew despite him being an annoying brat...he could protect her. He was strong.

As she struggled with the thought in her mind, her feet were already leading her to the route of his house she knew so well.

When she reached his house, she picked up a pebble and flung it up at Boruto's room window. It made a light _tap_. She picked up another one, and another one and flung them to the window.

Nothing.

Sarada huffed, pushing up her glasses and grabbed a rock, throwing it with all her force.

At that same moment the windows were pushed open by a sleepy Boruto and the rock hit him smack in the face, knocking him back.

Boruto got back up twitching, griping his red forehead and glaring down at her through the darkness.

" _Sarada_? What the heck are you doing?!" He whispered loudly, frowning.

"Come down here and I'll tell you. And wear your dad's jacket." She whispered back just as loud.

He sighed and went off in his room for a moment and quickly jumped out of his window and slid down his rooftop, landing in front of her in his red and black track suit except he wore his dad's old orange jacket.

A post with a blue light illuminated them on the block.

"Do you know how late it is?" He yawned, "And why are you dressed like a guy?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Boruto... I'm running away...and I want you to come with me."

His blue eyes got wide, "What! This is crazy! Why?"

"I'll tell you once we're away from here..."

He crossed his arms, "You expect me to just run off with you so easily?"

"I know it sounds crazy but I'm made up my mind and I'm doing this...are you with me or not?" She demanded, gripping the straps of her book bag.

He shook his head, "No Sarada. Not without a good reason."

"You're just...going to leave me alone...by myself...you said...you'd guard me..." Sarada whispered and she began to sob pathetically into her hands.

Boruto's eyes got wide and he cringed, patting her back, "Don't cry! Okay I'll go with you!"

She immediately recomposed herself and smiled making Boruto frown.

She took his hand making his cheeks turn light pink at the warm contact and they ran down the road together.

After running for awhile, the sky getting slightly lighter, they reached a heavily wooded area on the outskirts of the village.

When they reached a clearing by a grand tree, Boruto slumped down on a log and let out a tired breath, "I can't...I'm-can we take a break here? I'm dying!"

Sarada frowned as they stood in silence, the wind blowing lightly. It was probably four in the morning now.

They both tensed when they heard footsteps crunching over leaves. Boruto grabbed Sarada's arm, and lead her up the grand sycamore tree beside them.

They hopped over the branches like steps and sat on a branch high up, glancing down in anticipation.

"They couldn't have gotten far, keep searching!" Konohamaru shouted to a small group of their friend's parents that roamed around.

"They're looking for us." Boruto breathed.

Sarada wasn't surprised, their parents were quick. They were probably looking on the opposite side of the village.

"We can't let them find us. We have to show them we are smarter than them " Sarada told him quietly as they held on to each other on top of the branch.

Boruto glanced over at Sarada, seeing her better now since the sky was lighter, "So you are running away from your parents?"

She pushed up her glasses slightly, "I have to. They were going to break up." She felt tears bible in her eyes as she realized this, "I don't think my parents love each other anymore."

"That can't be true Sara," he said firmly, using her nickname.

"But it is. He told her they were a mistake...it was all a mistake." She wiped a tear, hoping Boruto didn't see her weakness.

Boruto held her arm tightly, partly to keep her steady on the branch and partly to keep her steady in heart.

"Parents can be really stupid sometimes," he told her with a frown, "You already know my dad is never around. People tell me at least I _have_ my dad but It's almost as if he's not there. Parents don't realize how dumb they can be."

He turned fully to her, "So running away is a great idea! We have to defy our parents! Show them we are better than them!"

Sarada grinned, wiping teary eyes, "Yes! We could run off to the hidden stone village! We could be a team, side by side! It wouldn't be easy at first but I will be Hokage and you will be a powerful shinobi!"

Boruto grinned back, "Its a promise! I will guard you."

It sounded simple enough.

Boruto's stomach growled and he smiled sheepishly, "Err sorry.."

She took two chocolate truffles and handed him one and they began eating them like starving wolves.

They glanced at the view at the miles of the cheery blossom trees over head in hues of pink, red and white. It looked unreal.

"Let's promise to never be like our parents." Sarada whispered gripping his hand, "You told me once if I ever wanted to be Hokage, that I should be single. Because the Hokage is a nuisance to his family. Let's never fall in love like our parents did.

It seems to only be a _nuisance_."

Boruto winced, when he told her that he was angry at his father and he still was but he imagined Sarada alone in the future and it made him strangely sad.

Although he himself knew from first account happily ever after only existed in fairytales.

His parents never fought but they never spent time together either...they'd just nod at each other in deep respect.

And although he was convinced they _adored_ each other...they didn't love each other in that firey way. It convinced Boruto that, that kind of _love_ didn't exist in real life.

Not the kind of love that stories were written about.

"I _promise_ and anyways...You're better off," Boruto smirked, trying to lighten things, "So you don't spread your _cooties_."

"So _you_ were the one who started that stupid cooties rumor!" Sarada gasped, "You don't actually believe that do you?"

He shifted, "Of course not.."

She leaned in close to him, "So you won't mind if I kiss you?" She didn't want to kiss him, she was testing him.

He panicked and leaned away, face red, "What are you doing..?"

Sarada could see the idiot actually believed it himself.

She smirked, "You're scared of cooties? I didn't know the all mighty Bolt could be scared of _anything_."

He frowned, embarrassed, "I'm not scared!"

"Sure you're not." Sarada responded with a small smile.

They are childhood friends and rivals, and she is always watching him, so Boruto feels the need to look good in front of her.

He had to prove her wrong.

Boruto took off Sarada's glasses making her wince.

Her eyes weren't so dark and they were wide and warm looking, to Boruto's surprise.

Boruto's eyes were like two bright oceans and she could see herself reflected in them.

His hand shook as he moved a strand of hair from her face, the leaves and her hair blowing in the wind. Her lips looked soft...the corners of her mouth smeared in chocolate.

His was smeared in chocolate as well she realized as he got closer.

"Boruto..?" She said in slight fear, stomach tightening.

The sun was peaking out from under the sky and the sky was a kaleidoscope of orange, pink and purple, the cherry blossom trees swaying under them.

He leaned into her easily with closed eyes but too quickly and their lips smushed together harshly.

Her lips were as soft as he thought. It wasn't amazing but it was warm.

The kiss tasted of chocolate and lasted for two seconds when they pulled away in shock and matching faces of red.

Their _first_ kiss.

They both said eww reflexively and Sarada pushed him off of the branch, grabbing her glasses from him.

He flew down with a shout, landing on his feet, heart pounding.

Sarada touched her lips absently and shook her head.

Stupid Boruto.

They made their way to train station, sneaking past the sleeping conductors. They climbed the still train easily into an open cart and the train jerked forward.

Boruto slipped off his bolt necklace and slipped it over Sarada.

She winced at it, "What is it for?"

"It's a bolt. A bolt by itself is useless. But paired with something else it becomes something great. It's my gift to you as a reminder of my promise that I will guard you when you are Hokage." He told her with a grin.

She winced and grinned back and they bumped fists.

They sat and watched as the Hidden Leaf village passed by them quickly on that early morning.

Sarada looked over at a Boruto, " _Where to, Boruto_?"

"Wherever this train leads us," he responded, yawning and leaning back against cargo.

Sarada yawned with him and her eyes fluttered as her head fell on his shoulder.

Boruto stiffened and blushed scarlet but soon relaxed and put his head on hers and drifted off to sleep with the slow rumble of the train.

They were awakened by Konohamaru shouting, "I found them!"

Boruto and Sarada squinted as Sakura came running and hugged Sarada tightly.

"I was so worried!" Sakura shouted.

"I'm fine mom!" Sarada moaned.

Next Naruto came which made Boruto's eyes widen.

Naruto hugged Boruto close and sighed in relief.

The two parents stared at their kids. They looked just like Naruto and Sasuke as kids.

"Thank you for everything. I'm sorry you went through the trouble." Naruto told Konohamaru.

Sakura glanced at Naruto with tears eyes, "Thanks for helping me find her."

Naruto smiled at her endearingly, "Of course _Saku_."

Boruto caught the glint in his eyes for a split second and his mom came then, tackling him in a hug.

She covered him in huge kisses and made him gag, "Mom stop!"

Then Sasuke came.

There was a silence and coldness as he stared down at a Boruto and Sarada sitting beside each other.

"What is the meaning if this?" He hissed icily.

Sarada winced in fear and Boruto spoke up, "It was my idea. I wanted to runaway and- when Sarada found out she tried to stop me...it was my fault." Sarada winced at him, her throat tight.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and took Sarada by the arm. As they walked out Sasuke glanced at a Naruto, "It would be convenient if he stayed away from her for a while."

Sarada looked back at Boruto slightly as she was led away by her dad, she mouthed a reluctant thank you.

Sakura and Naruto's eyes met for a split second, wind blowing and she left, not going unnoticed by Hinata.

When they left Naruto face palmed, "Do you have any idea how worried everyone was? How worried your sister was?"

"What were you thinking?" Hinata asked with crossed arms.

He didn't respond because all he could think of was the kiss with Sarada.

~ _Present time_ ~

"Boruto... _BORUTO_!" Himawari shouted in impatience. She shook him until he woke up and he frowned at her groggily.

His friends were all looking down at him waiting for him to say where he wanted to eat.

"Can you please just say where you want to eat? We're _starving_!" ChouChou whined.

"Anywhere with noodles is fine." He replied rubbing his eyes.

Everyone cheered in triumph and a voice came from the other side of the street,

"Have room for one more?"

Everyone turned and eyes got wide.

Sarada.

Boruto felt his stomach drop as he saw her for the first time in two years.

She was different. Very different.

She was taller and had developed a more womanly body, slender like her mother, yet still left much to be desired in the chest area.

She still wore a red combat dress as it was her preferred color. A power color.

She had let her hair grow to his surprise, long dark wavy hair to her waist and past her elbows. She had a red agna chakra stone on her forehead and she had gotten rid of those glasses of hers.

Her eyes looked bigger now without the glasses, dark onyx eyes, as precious and wise and volcanic rocks.

Her face...was still hers but she...she looked different for some reason.

She looked more radiant and...

The man playing a _guzheng_ made the song soft and light making it seem like a moment from a movie.

And yes, just like in ever story ever told,

Time stopped.

Her dark eyes met with his and they stared at each other for a moment, wind blowing, lips parted.

 _Sarada..._

 _Boruto..._

Their moment was cut short as everyone crowded around her.

Mitsuki pulled her into a big and long hug, warmth seeping through her from one of her classes sets friends. He pulled back and smiled down at her, "Your finally let your hair grow."

Sarada smiled at her friends as they asked her questions and talked over each other.

It was good to be back home.

"Can we continue this in a place with food?" Himawari asked laughing and Sarada nodded.

God Hima was so big now. 16 now? Time sure did fly.

Sarada didn't miss how Boruto kept his distance and didn't look her way, walking carefully, hands in his pockets. She could also tell there was tension between him and Sumire.

Two years...

 _Boruto had changed_...

When they got to the restaurant it was a rush of telling each other stories about missions and funny moments and eating in between.

Boruto listened intently as he ate noodles, sitting far from Sarada on the booth.

He caught a glimpse of Sarada laughing and he studied her face carefully. She caught him and they had a moment but he looked away quickly.

When they finished eating, ChouChou and Sumire had to go followed by Shikadai and apparently ChouChou and Shikadai were a thing now.

The sun was lower in the sky now, but the sun still as hot, the road was warm as they walked down town.

"Can you guys believe the festival is this weekend?!" Himawari asked, "Its going to be so fun!"

"Has anyone asked you out to it yet?" Inojin asked her slyly.

Mitsuki smirked at him as he walked beside Hima, "Are _you_ trying to ask her out?"

Boruto frowned behind them, hands in his pockets, in his typical overprotective brotherly way. He had to keep his eye on his _not so kid_ sister.

"Inojin you better calm down," he warned them darkly.

His attention was taken by the only girl who could distract him from taking care of his sister, Sarada walked to him.

The sun illuminated the road giving it an orange look and Boruto felt warm to, sighing slightly.

Sarada matched his steps and she glanced at him, "Hey you."

He smiled slightly in response, "Hey _you_."

She smirked up at him, "...you're taller than me now. You look older to.."

"Yeah...guess so..." he replied uncertainly.

"...and me...do I look more womanly..?" She asked softly.

He smirked, eyeing her, "You haven't changed at all."

She punched his shoulder and smirked back.

"Are _you_ going to the festival?" She eyed him carefully.

He gazed at her and shrugged, "I _guess_. I don't know..." He was strangely nervous around her.

She _really_ looked at him now. He had grown a lot. He was taller than her and had the body of a man, that wild blond hair slightly calmer. His face was no longer round and had no traces of a boy, his features were sharp and mature.

Still those whisker like markings on his face were marked on his cheeks.

He had dark blue tattoos on his right arm and the over his right eye, which had something like a faint knife scar.

It gave him a rugged and rough look.

He also overall seemed more calm and serious, much like her father to her dismay.

Yet, he still wore a black and red track suit, something familiar.

"You used to love festivals when we were kids." She told him.

"That was a lifetime ago." He told her meeting her dark eyes with bright blue ones.

She looked away, his blue eyes had a way of cutting into you.

There was like a huge space in between them, an undeniable space.

They all climbed over the train by the station, Sarada and Boruto sitting across from each other, eyes locked as Hima, Inojin and Mitsuki sat on the far end, talking about the festival.

The wind blew at Sarada's hair, making it float in the wind as the train bolted forward.

"Why did you get rid of your glasses?" Boruto asked her.

She laughed, "I've been gone for two years and you want to know why I _got rid of my glasses_?"

He frowned, "Well what else am I supposed to ask? What kind of food you ate?!"

She smirked, there was the hotheaded Boruto she knew so well, "I ate fish mostly. There aren't a lot of trees in the hidden stone village." She joked, "But about my glasses, they were really bothersome in battle, especially as I fought more of the time. So I got rid of them."

He smirked back, "It's not like you couldn't see in the first place. _Four eyes_."

They both knew she only wore them as a comfort because it was a gift from Kuvira.

Boruto was one of the only persons who knew that.

Instantly, they connected in the way only childhood best friends could.

"I hope you didn't miss me _too_ much in these two years." He told her with a proud smirk.

"Oh I cried every night!" Sarada said sarcastically, "The real question is, did you cry?"

"Like a baby," he laughed and the train flew on.

Himawari smiled as she watched them, "Its been a long time since I've seen Boruto act like his old self."

Mitsuki nodded, "It has been _too_ long."

"But really. Things weren't the same without you." Boruto told Sarada more seriously, blue eyes as bright as the blue sky above them.

Sarada felt her cheeks flush lightly and they just stared at each other as they flew passed the colorful building in a blur.

Two years...

~two years ago~

" _Boruto and Sarada_ , you're up."

Konohamaru shouted and Sasuke watched carefully behind a tree.

Boruto and Sarada stood in front of each other, hands drawn up in protective form.

"Sorry Bolt. But I'm going to have to beat you." Sarada grinned.

"Think again _Sara_." Boruto grinned back and made two shadow clones appear beside him.

Sarada threw out ninja stars in a shurukenjutsu at the clones making them disappear in a puff.

"Do the move I taught you Boruto!" Konohamaru shouted and Boruto nodded.

Boruto clasped his hands together, " _Sexy Jutsu!_ " He shouted and he was engulfed in a white puffy mist before revealing a tall long blonde haired and _very_ naked female version of himself.

The mist concealed the more private parts but it was still shocking and Sarada let out a scream.

"Boruto? I did not mean _that_ move!" Konohamaru screamed, his nose bleeding.

Mitsuki just winced unfazed while Sasuke smirked slightly.

Boruto transformed back as Sarada twitched in shock.

He grinned at her, "Guess I win!"

Sarada glared at him, "You idiot! How dare you use such a disrespectful and degrading jutsu!" She threw out her fist and punched him straight in the face, knocking him back.

"Actually this jutsu was the seventh's jutsu." Konohamaru, "It was the first one he taught me."

"No way," Sarada shook her head as a Boruto rubbed his cheek in pain.

"Legend has it the seventh defeated Kaguya with that jutsu." Mitsuki said matter of factly.

"It's the truth," Sasuke confirmed, "I witnessed it myself."

Sarada's mouth was agape in shock.

The Hokage...used a jutsu like that..?

"You are way too serious, lighten up. The jutsu is not so bad to look at either," Boruto grinned and Sarada glared at him again, "You are an idiot."

This time she didn't punch him but instead she stormed off.

Boruto stepped forward to go after her but Konohamaru put a hand on his shoulder, "Let her go. You need to give her time to cool off."

Boruto frowned as he watched her walk away, "But what did say? I didn't say anything wrong."

"You guys are not kids anymore, you guys are sixteen, this is a time of a lot of change. A lot of things are different now." Sasuke said slowly walking up to them.

Mitsuki raised his white brows, "What do you mean? It's her time of the _month_?"

Konohamaru twitched, "Eh.. _no_!"

Boruto scrunched up his nose, "What does that mean?"

Mitsuki turned to a Boruto, "You see every month a girl bleeds from her-"

"Stop! Stop...He means," Konohamaru said, "That your friendship with Sarada has changed."

Boruto's brows softened as Sarada disappeared from view.

Had _things_ changed?

And how had he not noticed it?

Later that day after training, Mitsuki and Boruto headed to the bathhouse down town. They had agreed to meet the other guys there to unwind after the long night day.

As he walked into the scolding hot water, he sighed and sank in waist deep, a fog all around them.

Shikadai smirked across from him, "Oy Boruto, looks like you're not a _shrimp_ anymore."

Boruto turned slightly red and glared, "Screw off loser."

Inojin sighed as he was so relaxed he almost fell asleep.

"Denki what's with the shorts bro?" Shikadai asked and Denki sank lower into the water.

"It's too bad Metal lee couldn't come. He's always training." Mitsuki said absently, his shoulder length white hair tied up.

Boruto shut his eyes and leaned back, the heat relaxing, skin perspiring, "Well it's his loss. _Damn_ this feels good I'm so tired."

Iwabe was seated far away from them leaning against the mural of Mt. Fiji on the wall.

It was all sighs and quiet until there was the sound of soft voices from the other side of the wall.

"Dude, you guys have got to come see this! It's the _girls_!" Iwabe told them as he looked through a small crack in the mural.

"You're such a _pervert_ Iwabe," Inojin frowned.

"Yeah cut it out," Boruto added slurring, eyes still closed.

"They're about to get undressed! Oh I can't wait to see those perky brea-" Iwabe was interrupted by an annoyed Boruto, "You really are a pervert."

"So you're telling me you don't want to see beautiful naked girls?" Iwabe countered and turned to him with a dark raised brow.

"Sure, but not now dude, cut it out. It's creepy."

Iwabe narrowed his eyes at him, "Not even if it was... _Sarada_?"

"Sarada Uchiha would be totally have a great body. She trains a lot," Iwabe grinned.

Boruto's eyes snapped open and he walked over to the crack, pushing Iwabe aside and stuffing a cloth in it to block the view.

Sarada... _naked_..? It had never crossed his mind. That was his friend...basically his _family_...

He was sure many guys probably imagined her naked, she had always been pretty popular with the guys, even more so now. It was an Uchiha thing.

He sat in front of the crack to guard it. He had to protect Sarada's dignity.

Iwabe rolled his eyes, "You're too soft. You can't deny you'd want to see her naked. I know you've got the hots for her."

"Dude leave him alone," Inojin cut in.

"So _do you_? Do you like Sarada Uchiha?" Iwabe asked.

Mitsuki glanced at Boruto, golden green eyes wincing in curiosity.

Boruto winced and looked away, the heat of the room heavier than before.

 _"I...I don't like her, we're barely friends."_ Heresponded quickly without thinking really, "Shes my rival okay. Now stop being stupid."

He didn't mean it really and he doesn't know why he said it but it was the easiest response.

"Well she's probably flat-chested anyways. Now Sumire is _cute_...I wouldn't mind seeing her without clothes...that ChouChou girl is packing it to." Iwabe grinned.

"Seriously why do we hang out with him?" Shikadai groaned.

On the other side of the wall Sarada was neck deep into the water, her dark hair pooled around her, face red having heard everything.

 _"I...I don't like her, we're barely friends." Boruto's voice rang in her head._

"Sarada?" ChouChou called out to her the of the other side and she snapped out of it.

Iwabe later said he had to go to the bathroom but snuck into the girl's locker room, finding Sarada's stash and taking her pink bra.

He would teach Boruto a little lesson.

Boruto then announced he was going to the bathroom and Iwabe hooked the bra to the back of his towel and grinned.

When Boruto was walking out of the baths to go to the bathroom across the hall in only a towel, he bumped into none other than Sarada.

His face instantly turned red as he gripped the towel close to his waist.

This was probably the first time Sarada saw him shirtless since they were kids. He was pretty toned from years of training but she was so mad she could barely meet his eyes.

He glanced at her fully dressed form, "You leaving already?"

She just glared at him through her red glasses, "I'm looking for something..." She walked past him.

"Hey hey!" He grabbed her arm, "I'm sorry about today okay? I didn't mean to disrespect you with the jutsu.."

She sighed and when she turned her eyebrows twitched as she caught sight of her bra hanging on his towel. Her face turned red.

He winced and looked down to, screaming, "Wh- _Where_ did _that_ come from?!"

She ripped her bra from his towel and kicked him straight in the face, knocking him back.

"PERVERTED IDIOT!" She shouted. He rubbed his face, "Sara-I didn't take it!"

"So it just magically appeared then?" She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes, face red, turning to go.

He got up and grabbed her arm, "...no Sarada I swear!"

She pulled away from him, "...whatever...it's okay...I'll see you later Bolt..."

As he watched her go, he realized it wasn't okay at all.

"That'll be _300_ yen."

Sarada paid for the groceries and stepped out into the night.

She held the two bags in her arms and sighed, she was _tired_.

As she turned the corner of the street she saw a man with a red scarf sitting on a bench illuminated by a post light.

She tensed slightly, ready to defend herself if necessary, "Don't try anything old man.." She mumbled but as she got near she realized it was none other than the seventh.

Her eyes got wide as she stoped in front of him and she bowed slightly, "F-forgive me lord Hokage I thought you were a stupid old man. Sorry! I-"

He looked up at her with tired blue eyes and smiled, "Don't worry. I get that a lot." He glanced at her groceries, "Do you happen to have green apples?"

Sarada nodded quickly and fumbled to get him one, shakily.

It was no secret she had admired the seventh. She even had an innocent crush on him in his younger years. He was kind, strong and a legend. She saw no flaws in him.

Now she noticed how strikingly his face resembled Boruto's.

He smiled and took the apple from her, eating it happily. "Join me," he patted the space beside him and she sat down gingerly.

"Boruto tells me you want to be a Hokage someday, is that true?" He asked.

Sarada turned red, oh god, "Umm..yes..I.. _yeah_..."

He looked at her, "Why?"

She swallowed, "Because...the Hokage connects with everyone in the village...you...you connect with everyone...and I want that. I want to be able to connect with a lot of people and change their lives."

Naruto smiled lightly, "I see..as long as you don't give up...you can do it."

"Eh...don't you want Boruto to be..Hokage?"

"..no. Boruto...he's different. He wants to follow a different path, his own ninja way and I'd rather him do that than to do something he doesn't want." He told her.

Funny thing. The son of Naruto wants to be like Sasuke and the daughter of Sasuke wants to be like Naruto.

"By the way...Boruto hasn't been bothering too much has he?" He asked her, tugging at his red scarf.

Sarada blushed slightly, "No!...well...a little...I dunno..."

"Give him time, he will come around. You know you guys aren't genin amymore. Soon enough he will mature to. Trust me I was just like him at that age and still was until I got married to a girl I loved."

Sarada smiled, "What was it like...? Falling in love?"

She had resolved never to love and had never seen it firsthand from her parents...but she _was_ curious.

Boruto's parent's love story on the other hand was something like a fairytale.

Right?

"You know I have a nine tailed fox inside me..? Well...that feels like a fire is constantly burning inside of me, but not in a bad way. It's the same thing when you fall in love. It's like wildfire and you get burned a lot. But it keeps you alive." He sighed dreamily.

Sarada sighed softly, "It's nice that you married your _fire_."

Naruto winced at that and realized he had just described the opposite of his relationship with Hinata.

His love for Hinata was nothing like a fire he realized for the first time in that moment.

Their love was like the scarf she knitted him, well put together and comfortable.

 _Firey_...for some reason an image of Sakura punching him came up. _Why? He was happily married with kids and that was years ago. He was talking to Sakura's daughter for crying out_ -

Sarada noticed the conflicted look on his face and furrowed her brows.

"Well I...have to get going now...Sarada...I would walk you home but I have to get some work done but you are your _mother's_ daughter so I know you can take care of yourself." He ruffled her hair and smiled.

He walked away and she winced at him, wondering why he looked so sad.

It was pretty late and it wasn't like her to walk home at night but she was tough.

The only places open at this hour were the bars and as she walked by one, a group of very drunk academy boys came stumbling out.

They were arm over shoulders and stumbling in laughter when they caught sight of Sarada walking. "Let's have some fun.." one mumbled.

One of the guys stumbled to her and put his hand on her shoulder, making her turn.

"Leave me alone." She frowned, pulling away.

Just in that moment Boruto and Shikadai stumbled out of the bar arm in arm.

"Oy Boruto you sai-you said we would...only drink one!" Shikadai said in a slurred voice.

Boruto winced red eyes, "You're the idiot who made it a competition!"

They weren't supposed to be drinking obviously and if they got caught by their parents they'd be in huge problems.

"Well I'm going home before mom comes home, if she finds..out I'm dead.." Shikadai walked away mumbling, _what a drag_.

Boruto turned, grinning and but then caught sight of a group of drunk guys messing with someone.

"I said go away!" The girl shouted.

He caught the voice of Sarada and when he saw her pulling away, he was more alert despite his drunken state. He got ready to fight with fists raised.

Sarada balanced her grocery bags in one arm and with the other she concentrated her chakra into her fist and slammed the ground in front of the guy's.

The road cracked and rumbled, the guy's stumbling over each other.

Sarada smirked at them as they stumbled and ran off in horror.

 _That'll show them to mess with me_.

Boruto winced in awe and lowered his hands.

It was in that moment of drunken stupor that he realized Sarada was not a person who had to be saved. She wasn't a damsel in distress like most girls. She was capable and strong.

Although...he already knew this.

She caught sight of him, "Boruto...what..." as she walked closer to him she saw the redness in his eyes and the smell of booze that radiated off of him.

She glared, "Are you... _drunk_ Bolt?"

He shook his head, "No...I-I just had a few...drinks..."

"You idiot! Do you have any idea what the village will think to see the Hokage's underage son has been _drinking_?" She hissed.

He shook his head again and she sighed putting her arm under his to support his weight and she walked him.

"What-what you doing?" He pouted feverishly.

"I'm going to get you fixed up. I can't let people see you like this. Especially your family. They don't deserve that." She told him firmly.

She blushed slightly as his head bobbed to her shoulder, his hot breath on her neck.

She noticed faintly he was an inch or two taller than her and she wondered where the time had gone.

There was a slight cold wind cutting at their cheeks and they shivered lightly.

The way to her house was slightly longer as they swayed side to side the whole way there until finally, she pushed the sliding door open.

He was a giggling mess as she pushed him into her house and onto the couch in the living room.

He was napping slightly as she fixed up a very cold bath. She dumped ice into the tub for good measure and then grabbed Boruto by the arm.

"I wan-to nap!" He pouted and Sarada sat him on the toilet.

"Undress yourself." She ordered and he looked at her with pink cheeks.

"Are you...going to rape me _Sara-cha_ n?" He frowned, head swaying.

"Just do it you idiot.."

He just continued swaying and wincing, face red.

She sighed...he was going to owe her one for this big time...

She sat him up straighter, his head bobbing as she slipped off his red and black jacket and headband.

She slipped his shirt over his head and she blushed slightly at the sight. She turned away, "Boruto! You need to take off your pants..."

He sighed as he lazily pulled at the waistband of his pants. Sarada uncomfortably had to help him and she looked away, her heart beating octaves higher.

When his clothes were a pile on the floor and he was completely naked save for his bandages on his leg, Sarada dropped him into the bath.

Sakura had come unknown to them and her eyes widened as she listened to them from outside the bathroom door.

When his warm skin made contact with the water he yelled out, eyes wide.

" _Ah_! Damn- _ah_ Sarada! I can't it's too much!" Boruto cried, more alert now.

"Shut up!" She glared, "You need to push through!"

Boruto shivered and thrashed but Sarada held him down and he accidentally hit her arm.

"Boruto! _Ow_!" Sarada hissed earning a sheepish apology from a red Boruto.

 _Oh..._ Sakura thought. _Oh my they are._..

Sakura backed away quietly and dashed out of the house to find Hinata who was walking on the dark street.

"Hinata! _Hina_!" Sakura gasped and caught up to her.

Hinata tensed. Sakura and her had really been on good speaking terms. Yet sometimes...she still felt a barrier there.

The events of their lives had been too deeply intertwined that now...she thought they'd go their separate ways.

It was hard to do that when their kids were best friends.

Hinata looked at her with confused white eyes, "..yes..are you okay?"

"I have great news! I heard Boruto and Sarada... _you know_..in the act!"

Hinata gasped, covering her mouth, "Oh! Are you-you sure...they- What?!"

Sakura grinned, "Yes! It is just as we wanted! They finally realized their feelings for each other. This is great right?!"

"...I-I suppose but...they are just so young to be...doing those kind of things..." Hinata whispered, face red.

"Don't worry. This generation is faster than we were and besides, those two are going to get married. It's only a matter of time." Sakura held her shoulders.

"You are not worried that Boruto will be taking Sarada from you...?" Hinata asked.

Sakura shook her head, "She was Boruto's from the moment he saw her."

"...but...maybe it's best if our kids...didn't end up together..." Hinata began.

"What..why not? What can we expect. They're on the same team. Being on the same team gives them a strong bond no one can understand."

Hinata's eyes widened slightly at that and an image of young Naruto hugging Sakura flashed in her mind.

The notorious team 7.

The countless battles they fought together, moments they saved each other. Moments they cried together.

So many years that Hinata had missed and even though she spent married years with him, Sakura had been with him by his side in his glory days.

While Hinata was always in the sidelines.

Sakura had always been...by Naruto's side.

"I have a feeling we aren't talking about our kids anymore..." Hinata said, narrowing her eyes at Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widened and they were still as the wind blew, "..Hina...that's not.."

Hinata gave her a stern look, "But it is isn't it? You know Naruto better than I do, despite being married to him for more than 16 years...regardless he was in love with you for all of his life until he grew tired and gave up. So he married me."

Where was this coming from...? Why was Hinata saying this...

Was it her stressing about not getting to see a Naruto much..?

"Hina no we were just good friends! Why do you _still_ think like this? I thought we had gotten over this?" Sakura's temper rose.

Hinata was slightly glaring now, "I know you're thinking it. That its one thing to hear his stories at night and another to have lived those stories with him. Yes you lived that with him, But here's the thing Sakura. You messed up and let him get away. You were too late and _I_ married him. Not you."

Sakura winced and then looked back at her firmly, "It's sad to see that the issues in our youth is still here in our adulthood. I thought we could get past all of it. It's not _my_ fault he loved _me_ _Hina_."

"I won't let your daughter take my son away the way you almost took Naruto," Hinata whispered, eyes teary.

"Our rivalry isn't our kids faults! I helped you and Naruto get together Hina. I never chose Sasuke over him! _He_ left me no choice! _Naruto_ left, he told me he never truly loved me. It was not me! Why can't you see nothing is there?" Sakura shouted.

Hinata shook her head sadly, "I pity you. I really do. You ended up with Sasuke yet...you're not happy...you know you made a mistake in letting Naruto go...but that's not my fault. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to meet Naruto in his office. I don't want to leave him waiting."

Hinata's eyes softened and she regretted her words, she didn't mean to hurt Sakura.

She was just tired of being quiet.

When she walked away and disappeared, a single angry hot tear slipped down Sakura's cheek and she sobbed loudly into her sleeve.

Because as much as she hated to admit it,

Hinata was right.

Meanwhile, Sarada was fixing up Boruto sandwiches and coffee.

"Sarada...I need a towel." Boruto's voice came from behind her.

"Boruto you need to stay in the ba-" she turned and her eyes got wide, mouth dropping open.

He was standing there, dripping wet and very _naked_. The first time she had seen any _man_ naked.

Naturally her eyes caught the sight of his member that twitched lightly in the air. It was bigger than she had would have thought.

Her face immediately turned beet red and Boruto blushed slightly as well, covering it with his hands.

The alcohol was definitely messing with his judgment.

She couldn't manage to speak she was so shocked.

She walked past him awkwardly, grabbing a towel and some of her dad's old clothes, throwing it at him.

It was at this moment he was aware of his own very evident sexual awakening.

And it was right in front of Sarada. His lifelong friend and rival.

He went off to get changed as Sarada recovered and tried to erase the image of naked Boruto from her mind.

Hard to do.

He came out again after awhile, towel around his shoulders. He was still stumbling slightly as he sat on a stool in the kitchen, rubbing tired eyes.

Her cheeks still burned at their awkward moment.

Sarada put the sandwiches and coffee in front of him, ordering him to eat. He obliged and began stuffing his mouth ravenously.

She forced him to drink three cups of coffee after he ate five sandwiches and afterwards to down a pitcher of water.

His eyes were not red anymore but his cheeks still had a pink blush.

His face was not as round anymore Sarada noticed absently.

"What?" Boruto asked with a raised brow as he caught her staring at him.

"Just wondering why you're head is so big compared to your small brain." She deadpanned.

Boruto frowned but then sighed tiredly, "Okay I guess I deserved that...I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to find me like that..."

"As long as your family doesn't see you like that." She replied and waved a hand in front of his droopy eyes, "But you're still groggy and if you go home your mom will definitely know something is up. Her byakugan will detect it. "

Boruto groaned, "..damn..."

"I can't let your mother go through that disappointment, so you will stay here tonight." She told him.

His eyes widened, "What? That's... _no_! Your parents would kill me if they found-"

She rolled her dark eyes, "My parents won't be coming home tonight and I can sneak you back into your house in the morning."

Light rain began to fall outside as Sarada lead Boruto to her bedroom. He fidgeted behind her, noticing for the first time that her she had slightly _more_ hips and that her hair had grown slightly past her shoulders.

How had she been growing up right in front of him?

She opened the door and flicked on the light to her neat and well made room. It looked a lot like his own room he now realized.

She motioned for him to lay on the bed and he blushed, crawling into the bed carefully and instantly relaxing. Her bed was mellow and the covers were warm, cherry blossom scented.

Her bed was warm.

"I'm sorry...I upset you the other day...I swear I didn't take your bra...I'm not _that kind_ of a guy..." he slurred and Sarada shook her head, "It's fine...forget it. It was nothing. Now shut up and sleep."

Boruto apologizing...since when did he do that?

Sarada sat at her desk and began typing on the computer, slipping off her glasses, doing work as Boruto sighed, "My head...is hot."

Sarada got up, leaning over the bed and placing a hand on his warm forehead.

"I'll get you a-" she began.

"No...your hand is _cool_...stay." Boruto sighed and grasped her wrist making her cheeks flush.

He noticed she had exaggeratedly long eyelashes. Something he hadn't noticed before until now.

He had known this girl all his life, why had it seemed she had changed in one night?

Sarada carefully got on the bed over the covers, facing him and her heart hammering at the closeness.

Her black hair entwined with his yellow hair and they winced at each other.

The moment was so soft and peaceful she wondered why he was ever her rival in the first place...

Oh yeah the strong Uchiha and Uzumaki bloodlines.

"Remember when we used to sleep over all of the time when we were kids?" Sarada asked.

Boruto smiled lightly, "Our parents thought we were playing but we were actually figuring out fighting strategies."

"Some friends we are..." she mumbled.

"But we _are_ friends. Best friends but also rivals. " he winced at her.

She smirked, "I have a feeling I'm always going to be fighting with you."

He laughed low and the rain picked up over them.

"Thank you... _Sara_." He said lowly.

"Just don't do it again," she warned in a sigh.

He vowed to _never_ drink again.

"You always look after me," he mumbled tiredly, eyes closed.

" _You_ , always look after, _me_ ," she said softly to him.

The rain outside picked up in a _pitter-patter_ on the roof above them, Boruto fell asleep, snoring lightly and soon Sarada's eyes fluttered closed.

He snapped them open again and for some reason, may it be the way her face looked soft or the alcohol in his senses...but he leaned in and..

He kissed her for the second time in his life. It was very quick and he was shocked he did so and he thanked god she was asleep.

He shut his eyes again and Sarada's cheeks turned pink, she had not yet fallen sleep.

Why had he...? It was the alcohol, it had to be. Her rival would never willingly kiss her.

Still, she kept her eyes closed until morning.

The next morning Sarada woke up to a loud _crack_.

Her eyes snapped open and she immediately turned red as she saw that she and Boruto had involuntarily embraced in the middle of the night and were very close, his face in her neck.

His breath was warm on her neck and their legs brushed together smoothly.

Then she pulled away, blood leaving her face as she saw her dad at the door.

The crack she heard was him breaking the door in half with his fist.

Boruto woke up groggy next and his face paled as he saw Sasuke and he jumped to the other side of the room.

Sasuke's eyes were red and wide, looking as angry as ever.

"Dad _nothing_ happened! We just..." she began but he continued to glare at Boruto.

"You have ten seconds to get out of here before I obliterate you." Sasuke threatened coldly.

Boruto's eye twitched, "What?! Sensei I-!"

" _One...two_..." Sasuke counted, fist slamming into the wall.

Boruto moved and Sasuke moved to him, tripping him and shouting, " _Rasengan_!" Before blowing Boruto away into the window, the glass exploding and Boruto flying into the street.

 _I thought I had ten seconds_...Boruto thought as he groaned on the ground.

Sasuke started to go after him but Sarada got in front of him, eyes wide.

"Dad are you _crazy_?!" Sarada glared.

He glared back, "You are prohibited from seeing him ever again. If I see him even breathe near you I will _kill_ him. What were you _thinking_? Letting an _Uzumaki_ into your bed?"

"Nothing happened dad..." Sarada told him carefully.

"It doesn't matter. Lying with a man outside of marriage and an Uzumaki no less brings disgrace upon your family name," he growled.

"I thought the Uzumaki's were our friends?"

"That isn't the point. The point is, I will not let some dumb schoolboy ninja _have_ you." He glared.

Sarada glared back, "No one can have me. Ever. So don't bother worrying."

This surprised Sasuke, back then she would of killed for him to show worry or any emotion really.

She must've got tired of waiting all those years. It made him wonder how much he had actually missed.

Sarada pushed past him and ran out into the street to a groaning Boruto and helped him up.

"Let's go before dad kills you!" She whispered.

Together they walked arm over arm to his house, it was the early morning, the sun not yet risen and hopefully they had been unseen.

Sarada threw pebbles on Himawari's window and soon the 14 year old rushed to open the door for them.

"Boruto slept over at my place to rest.." Sarada began and Hima squealed in shock and her smile got wide.

Sarada shushed the excited girl, "No Hima _not_ like that. Look just get him back to his room and make sure your parents don't see.."

Himawari put her arm around Boruto and he glanced at Sarada with those blue eyes, "You still have the necklace I gave you."

Sarada glanced at the bolt necklace around her neck and smirked, "Obviously. You made a promise to me. I'm holding that to you."

She poked his forehead, "I'll see you around _Bolt_."

As she turned and walked away Hima led Boruto inside and demanded to know the details as he sighed in exhaustion.

Hinata had been looking out the window and seen the whole thing, heart heavy.

She recognized that look in their eyes all to well.

Later that night there was a knock on Boruto's door.

To his surprise it was his dad.

"Dad...what are you doing here?" Boruto frowned.

Naruto sighed as he looked at his son. He was taller now, not a little kid anymore.

"I'm here to talk to you about...safety..." he said sitting down at his bed.

"Safety for what? I'm not a little kid." Boruto frowned.

"Safety when you're... _with_ a girl. Now Sasuke told me all about what happened with Sarada and you're lucky Sasuke didn't kill you...eh...Were you two using... _protection_? You know she could end up pregnant. Is because of those magazines that are going around-"

Boruto screamed, "You stupid old man! We were not doing... _that_! Are you crazy what the Hell! You are _not_ giving me _the talk_ right now!"

Naruto sighed, "Just listen okay. You only have sex when you are ready to have kids...or you're married."

Boruto put a pillow over his face.

"Now I'm going to explain the importance of safe sex-" Naruto began lecturing.

Could things get any more awkward?

" _Sexy Jutsu!_ " Sarada shouted and there was a puff of smoke as a slightly older and curvier version of her appeared, long haired and _naked_.

Boruto's eyes widened and he screamed as blood trickled down his nose.

He had never seen a Sarada naked before but this jutsu just gave him an image of her very pleasant body, crushing any rumors of her not being _woman enough_.

Iwabe had been watching from the bushes and he to passed out.

Shikadai and Inojin followed suit, fainting and bloody nosed. Mitsuki held his composure well as Sasuke glared at Konohamaru.

"You taught her the sexy jutsu?" He growled.

Konohamaru began to cry, "I had to! She came to my house last night and wouldn't go until I taught it to her! I'm _sorry_!"

"What can I say? A jutsu made by the seventh is a jutsu I want to do!" As Sarada changed back to herself laughing, Boruto winced at her.

She really was changing.

Mitsuki to put his hands together and shouted, " _Sexy Jutsu_!" He to turned into a naked curvy girl version of himself with long white hair and Boruto flew back again, nose bleeding.

Okay Mitsuki as a girl was totally hot!

"Not you _to_ Mitsuki!" Shikadai cried as he hugged Inojin.

"That's enough for today..." Konohamaru sighed and Mitsuki switched back smiling.

The group decided they should go to the festival that was in town.

"There are a lot of cool rides we could try," Boruto grinned and he glanced back at Sarada, "Sarada you coming?"

"You bet!" She grinned with a raised fist and their eyes glinted towards each other.

Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder, "I need to talk to you first."

She looked up at her dad in surprise and Boruto nodded, "Come by my house so we can go later!"

He ran off laughing with the rest of the group and Sarada turned to her dad, "Yes? What is it?"

He sighed, "I have news...I meant to tell you earlier but...now is as good as ever...how would you feel about going on a trip with me? You, me and mom. To the hidden stone village."

Sarada's eyes got big, "Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes! Oh this will be the best week ever dad! We will train and when I come back-"

"Sarada. The trip isn't a week. We won't be coming back for a long time...do you understand? We leave today."

Her smile faded and she winced as he explained to her the rest.

Sumire was walking down the street when Hinata went up to her.

"Hello Sumire, would you mind helping me with my groceries?" Hinata smiled. Sumire blushed and nodded, taking a bag.

As they walked Hinata smiled at the girl. She was a lot like Hinata in appearance and very pretty. With long purple hair and delicate features.

"Sumire...tell me do you like to cook?" Hinata asked.

"Yes ma'am!" Sumire nodded.

"You know...you remind me a lot of myself when I was younger. I like you," she told the young girl.

"Really?" Sumire's eyes widened.

Hinata nodded, "Yes...I also happen to know for a fact...that my son has a little crush on you."

This was a lie but Hinata assumed maybe he would like her.

Why wouldn't he?

Sumire turned red, " _Wh-what_?"

Hinata smiled as they reached the house, "Yes. He's just shy when it comes to girls. Let me tell you something though. You need to be bold. You need to let him know your feelings or you will just stay watching from the sidelines as another girl takes him."

Sumire blinked and Hinata sighed holding the girl's shoulders, "Look...here's a hint..if a boy puts his arms on his neck...it means he wants you to kiss him.."

Sumire winced and Hinata opened her house door, "Wait here..."

As she went inside, Boruto was running down the stairs.

"Boruto!" Hinata said and approached her son, who had now gotten slightly taller than her.

"I'm heading to the festival with Sarada," Boruto told her and Hinata cringed.

Sarada.

She was already taking a Boruto away..

"What do you think of Sumire?" She asked him and he frowned, "I dunno she's okay I guess. She's just weird and quiet all the time. Why?"

Hinata swallowed, that's what Naruto had thought of her.

"Well she's outside right now...you should invite her to the festival." She told him.

"But I'm going with Sarada," he said and there was a shine in his eyes.

That undeniable glint that he probably didn't even realize he had when he said her name.

"Please...for me?" Hinata asked softly.

Boruto couldn't say no.

He stepped out of the house and Sumire jumped, blushing slightly.

"Hey."

Now that he really thought about, she reminded him of his mother.

"..hi...Boruto..." she stammered.

"Would you like to go to the festival with Sara and me?" He asked awkwardly.

Sumire looked away, "..Sarada..oh um..I-"

 _Be bold_...

Sumire sighed and looked at him with purple eyes, "Do you like Sarada?"

Sarada was running down the street, clouds forming over her as she panted.

This would be the last time she ran through the hidden leaf village.

 _Would it all still look like this when she got back_?

Where was she running to? She was surprised that her legs led her to the route of a Boruto's house.

She was just told she was going to leave for a long time and who did she want to see first?

Boruto.

"Boruto...idiot..." she whispered.

Her cheeks were pink.

Boruto...he was her best friend...he...

A series of memories with him flashed across her mind and she smiled slightly.

That idiot.

" _You take care of me_..." he had told her.

She had to stay...and take care of him...keep him out of trouble...

Besides she wanted to fight with him always.

She didn't want to go...she had the choice.

To go or stay.

As she reached Boruto's house, smiling wide and panting she realized she would stay for him.

She would stay.

"Do you like Sarada?" Sumire asked again.

Boruto winced, frozen.

Did he...

His heart pounded in his chest and he swallowed, "... _no_..." he replied quickly.

Sarada's smile fell as she stood a few feet from where Boruto and Sumire stood.

Boruto put his arms behind his neck, "Why are you asking...?" he blinked.

Sumire blushed and remembered what Hinata told her. Sumire mustered up her courage and leaned into him, making his eyes widen.

Sarada was surprised when Sumire leaned in.

She was even more surprised when they kissed.

Sarada froze and the air was still around them. The kiss lasted second after unbearable second, cutting into Sarada's stomach.

 _He had promised...to never...fall in love_...

When Boruto and Sumire pulled away, he was very surprised and winced in shock, face red.

 _What had just_...?

There was the sound of rumbling and he turned to see Sarada with a hand in the air, drawing lightning to her open palm.

She looked very _hurt_ as she ripped off the necklace Boruto gave her and in one tremendous hit, she punched the concrete ground with her electrifying fist.

The road cracked under her strength as she yelled out in pain.

If he couldn't keep that promise...then he couldn't keep any promises.

Boruto's stomach dropped and he got chills as she met his blue eyes with sad dark ones before turning and walking off unevenly, eyes wide.

" _Sara_!" Boruto called out but she was running off.

It began to rain lightly, the sky gray and Boruto walked to the crater she left in the ground, the necklace he gave her at the center.

He picked up the useless necklace, eyebrows knit together.

 _Why did he feel like he betrayed her..._?

 _He'd give her time_.

As Sarada ran through the village, rain pouring down.

Someone grabbed her by the shoulders before she could run further and stopped her.

He was coming back from the store, bags in his hands.

"Sarada..?" Mitsuki asked looking down at her with those golden eyes.

She broke down in front of him and hugged him by the neck, sobbing into his chest.

He dropped the bags, eyes wide.

He winced, surprised and hugged her back slowly, rain falling hard.

He said nothing and just held her, but that was enough.

As Sarada got on the train, her head down she glanced around the station, expecting Boruto to come bursting there.

"Three minutes to board!" The conductor shouted.

Sakura and Sasuke sat on either side of Sarada as she looked down sadly.

Sarada turned to the window of the train behind her.

 _Come after me Boruto...don't let me go_... _come on_...

"...you ready to go?" Sakura asked her softly.

Sarada shook her head, "...I..need to look at it one more time." She stepped off the train and put her hands beside her mouth.

" _BORUTO_!" She shouted out as rain poured on her lightly.

Sakura and Sasuke tensed at the sound of her voice but said nothing.

Sakura gripped her skirt and swallowed.

 _Is this what Naruto felt when he left the hidden leaf village...when they were young..? Would he miss her...like she missed him?_

Naruto smiled at his kids as he walked through the door, "Lots of rain today. Sorry the festival got cancelled."

"It's okay daddy I just hope we can go tomorrow," Himawari smiled as she ate cookies.

Naruto sat down and glanced at his gloomy son, "You look down...is it Because Sarada is gone?"

Boruto's eyes got wide and his breath hitched and Naruto realized he didn't know.

Boruto stood up, dizzy and Naruto stood up with him, "..son...I thought you knew..l-"

Boruto could feel a great pain in his chest.

He glared at nothing.

How dumb was she? Didn't she know she was going to be gone for a long time?

Didn't she know she was supposed to keep fighting with him?

 _Sarada...gone_...?

Boruto burst out of the house after Naruto explained the Uchiha family left on a mission of Sasuke's.

Boruto ran and ran through the town that now looked gray, but it was far too late.

Sarada was already gone.

He had images of Sarada through the years, his very best friend and greatest rival.

 _Is she leaving because I fought too much with he_ r...was it because-

He fell to his knees on the road, clutching the frail bolt necklace.

 _Stupid...Sarada_...

 _What was this terribly strong feeling_...

He gripped his chest, heart aching and pounding.

So that's why they call it heartbreak?

 _Who was he going to fight with now..?_

He let out a devastated scream that turned into a cry towards the sky as rain poured down on him,

" _SARADA_!"

The train she was on was far away from the hidden leaf village now, the village getting smaller and smaller until it disappeared completely behind trees.

Sarada could of sworn she heard the sound of her name cut through the sky from the distance.

Her head snapped up and she turned back sadly at the sound of Boruto's yell.

She turned back away, tears slipping down her cheeks silently.

She was far from the hidden leaf village now and would be for a long time.

It was too late now.

The rain soon freezes over and turned to snow.

When autumn left, so did she.

That was the second time he lost Sarada.

~ _present time_ ~

Boruto and Sarada turned to Mitsuki who sat in between them.

"We should go on a mission, like old times." Mitsuki told them.

Boruto smirked as the train passed a row of trees, "Sounds good to me but I don't know if Sarada's up for it. Her jujitsu must be kind of rusty."

"Of course I'm up for it you idiot!" Sarada growled.

"I'll join to." Inojin put in and he glanced at Himawari who shook her head, "No thanks, I'm meeting some friends to pick out dresses for the festival. Sorry guys."

The train came to a halt and they all jumped off, Inojin trying to catch Himawari but Boruto pushing him and catching her instead.

Hima smirked up at him and glanced at Sarada who jumped off on her own.

"Don't be too much of an idiot in front of her okay? And invite her to the _festival_. " She told him lightly before walking off and waving goodbye to them, meeting her friends at the end of the street.

"All right lets go!" Sarada slammed a fist into her hand.

"We need to split up," Boruto told them as they stood outside of the temple behind large rocks.

The temple was large and made in ancient Japanese style, a deep crimson red.

The mission was to retrieve a scroll hidden inside for the seventh. The thing was the scroll was guarded by a set of traps made there by monks in their time. It was a supposed to be a simple mission.

"Sarada and I can go together to the west end." Mitsuki said and Boruto glanced at him as he took Sarada's hand and walked the side of the temple.

"Boruto- _Hey_ let's go!" Inojin whispered to him snapping him out of it.

Inojin and Boruto crept up to the opposite side of the temple and stopped when they got a closed opening from underneath.

Inojin slammed a fist into the glass of the opening and unlatched it open. He and Boruto hopped in.

It looked like they were in the very foundation of the building, it was dark and humidity tight. Boruto felt up the top until he found a blunt piece of wood and pushed it up.

Inojin and Boruto nodded at each other and climbed in, glancing around the dark eerily.

They carefully walked down the hall when suddenly the floor gave out underneath them and they gripped onto the walls.

"It's like our academy days all over again," Boruto muttered as they crawled to the next room.

Boruto activated his byakugan and scoped the room in a circle.

Inojin drew up knives and looked around carefully, when Boruto warned him, "Inojin! Look out!"

Inojin's eyes widened as lightning filled the room and struck him.

 _How did that_..?

"Boruto...go on without me..I'll be okay.." Inojin told him getting up and clutching his chest.

Boruto didn't want to leave him but then remembered how he flirted with his sister.

Boruto nodded and ran out through the dark guided by his eye.

The room had a lot of dark chakra. How was it holding it in?

Meanwhile Mitsuki and Sarada were blocking hits of knives that were flying at them from openings in the ceiling, lights on on their end.

They shielded themselves easily and entered a dimly lit room.

"Is this the room?" Sarada asked as they walked carefully.

It was strangely empty.

Sarada activated her sharingan and scanned the room when she pushed Mitsuki out of the way and wooden spinning dolls with knife edges came at them.

More came from the walls and Sarada knocked down a few with ninja stars.

Mitsuki stuck his arms out and blocked some from her, "You go on. I've got this."

Sarada nodded and ran off.

She finally reached the last room and the scroll was placed there in the middle.

No traps. Nothing.

Sarada suspiciously approached and grabbed the scroll easily.

That was almost _too_ easy.

She turned and was face to face with a large bear.

She tensed as it growled at her and Boruto came bursting in.

"A _panda_?!" He glared and used the chakra in the room to do lightning style and aim at the bear.

The bear ran towards the wall and burst through it, running away.

It had a scroll tied to its back.

The one Sarada had gotten was a decoy.

Boruto and a Sarada ran after the bear and Sarada prepared to take it down when they reached a clearing but Boruto jumped over her and shouted, " _Shadow clone jutsu!_ "

The bear pounced on Boruto, scratching him and Sarada threw an electrifying punch at the animal.

At the same time of his clones swiped the scroll and threw it to Boruto, the panda running off.

"Yeah you _damn panda_!" He grinned.

Sarada glared at him, "That's a _bear_!"

"Well it's a bear that looks like a panda!" He retorted.

So they had come full circle. It's like they were kids again.

"You're...bleeding." Sarada told him and glanced at his red stained shirt.

He sighed, "Yeah it's nothing."

"I can wrap you up. Take off your shirt." She told him pulling out her first aid pack.

"I'm good Sara-" he began but she glared at him and he complied.

He slipped off his shirt to reveal a few scratch marks, some deep.

She tied her hair back and began opened her pack and Boruto noticed again her changes.

She really was all grown up now.

Sarada focused and began disinfecting his cuts and cleaning them up.

"Ow!" He glared and Sarada glared back, "Just hold still and shut up!"

Her soft fingers grazing the skin of his abdomen. He frowned lightly but couldn't deny the strange feeling he got when she touched him.

She noticed older scars from years before. Scars with stories.

"I didn't know you were a healer," Boruto said smirking.

"Well my mom is a medical ninja. What can you expect?" She replied as she began wrapping bandages around his toned stomach.

"All done." She told him as the were kneeled on the grass.

They gazed at each other and Boruto ruined the moment by flaunting the scroll in his hand, "I _win_."

Mitsuki and Inojin came to them then and frowned as they saw Sarada chasing Boruto for the scroll, punching and cracking the ground. Boruto laughing and jumping away.

Some things never changed.

The sky was dark now, the moon peeking out in a crescent as Inojin waved goodbye to them.

It was just them three then, walking down the dark street, a few windows in town lit up in light.

"Is your dad in town to?" Mitsuki asked and Sarada nodded, "Yeah there's some things he's been meaning to discuss with the seventh."

"How's your mom been? Ever since the divorce?" Mitsuki asked then and Boruto's eyes widened.

 _Divorce_?! Sarada caught the shock in Boruto's face.

"You _know_. It was hard at first but it's been a year and a half now so she's better." Sarada replied.

Sarada then asked how Konohamaru was doing and Mitsuki told her about their much loved sensei.

Boruto couldn't help but notice how Mitsuki and Sarada seemed so connected despite the 2 year gap.

Mitsuki eventually left off to his house, hugging Sarada warmly and waving at them goodbye.

It was just Boruto and Sarada now.

They didn't talk for most of the walk and it was just awkward silence. Sarada was sure she could hear her heart pounding.

When they neared her house, the front light on, she turned to him.

"Thanks for trapping the _bear_ with me _Bolt_." She grinned.

"You mean the panda," he grinned.

She laughed and he sighed turning more serious.

"I didn't know your parents divorced." He burst out.

He still couldn't understand how Mitsuki knew.

Her smile faltered slightly, "Yeah they did."

"I'm sorry," he told her, "I didn't know."

"It's ancient history now. I'm okay. Dad still loves mom but it was for the best." She told him, "They weren't the same ever since we ran away that night...but my parents are still friends."

Boruto nodded and she smiled, "But anyways...deliver that scroll to your dad and say hi for me."

 _Invite her to the festival_. Hima's words rang in his head.

Sarada poked his forehead and he winced rubbing his forehead.

 _Why did she always do that_?

He sighed as she opened her door and smiled back at him before turning, shutting it closed.

She was back now but he felt even farther from her than ever.


	2. Part Two

**Part Two: A Promise**

"You dummy! How could you not invite her to the festival!" Himawari glared up at her big brother with those cold blue eyes, "Now some other guy is probably going to ask her."

It was true. Since Sarada was back in town, boys would be lining up to date her. She had always been popular with the boys but now...She was more beautiful than ever. Not that Boruto cared.

Boruto sighed, "I don't even want to go Hima."

Himawari raised a brow at him as they neared a string of shops, "Yes you do. This is your chance to spend some time with Sarada!"

Boruto rolled his eyes, "Why would I want to do that?"

He knew very well his little sister had always wanted him to end up with Sarada. She was like their cheerleader. Himawari would glare at any girl's who would approach him, saying he already had a girlfriend.

When he'd go on dates with girls she would fake being sick so he'd stay home.

She had always liked Sarada for him.

She sighed, "How can my big brother be _so_ oblivious?"

She turned to go into a shop, "Alright. When I see you again, You better have asked her to the festival. Or you will be seeing my Byakugan in action!"

She blew a kiss at him and waved.

Ugh how can such a cute girl be so scary?

The thing was, Boruto didn't see Sarada.

He didn't see Mitsuki either, not even when Konohamaru had a task for them to do.

He did the task with Shikadai instead and when they got back to town, Shikadai had to meet with ChouChou.

"She's trying on her yukata for the festival today...such a drag..." Shikadai sighed and saluted him, walking off.

Boruto smirked at him and turned around, walking the opposite way.

He caught sight of Sakura walking down the street slowly, gripping her back.

Boruto quickened his steps and caught up to her, she glanced at him smiling slightly when he said, "Hey _aunty_."

She hugged him tightly with a strength he recognized very well.

"Boruto! You're so big now!" She eyed him, "You look just like your dad when he was your age."

Now that she looked at him, he was tall and it was like she was seeing Naruto from back then. Only Boruto looked more rugged and rough than Naruto ever did with that blue tattoo and the scar on his eye.

"So I've heard." He replied smiling slightly, "It's good to see you again...are you okay..? Your back...is it okay..?"

"Yeah- it just hurts is all..." she nodded, gripping it.

"Must be your _age_ catching up to you," he joked and she glared, punching his arm.

He was just joking obviously. Sakura aged like wine and looked no more than thirty. She was very beautiful so he understood why his dad had a crush on her in his younger years.

"Let me carry you then," he offered and swept her off of her feet, "Ill take you by my house. Mom has some of that healing cream that works wonders."

Sakura began to protest but he was already walking and carrying her. And she flashed back to when Naruto carried her after saving her from a stab from Sasuke in their teenage years.

"You know I could of walked on my own Boruto." She frowned and Boruto knew then where Sarada got her stubbornness. Sarada also inherited the pink haired woman's looks, the soft face and shape of the eyes.

"Hey have you seen Sarada around?" Boruto asked her trying to sound careless. Sakura eyed him with blue-green eyes, "She had some business to do with her dad. She should be back later on."

"Oh cool...well if you see her tell her Konohamaru misses her and wants to do a mission with her." he responded blandly as they reached his house.

"Damn you're heavy," he sighed as he set her down and she glared, punching him hard in the face.

He rubbed his face, "I was joking!" Gosh she was crazy compared to his calm and gentle mom.

Sakura grinned, "You're just like your dad. Even in personality. But there is a big difference. You are new and refined and stronger in an emotional sense. While your father always wore his feelings on his sleeve...You are...deeper than that. No wonder he's proud."

Boruto blinked at her, cheeks flushing. She really had a way with words when she didn't scream. He got a strange thought, that she would of been his mom if dad had picked _her_.

He shook his head. Weird.

"I'll go bring you that cream now." Boruto told her remembering her back ache and stepped into his house.

Sakura just looked around when suddenly Hinata came out with a pot of sunflowers and gardening gloves.

Their eyes widened when they saw each other and they were silent.

"...you-you're back?" Hinata stuttered.

"I was just leaving!" Sakura told her quickly and turned to go.

"Sakura wait!" Hinata called after her.

Sakura turned meeting her pale eyes.

"I...heard...you and Sasuke...split up..."

Sakura's eyes began to water, "...if you're trying to-"

"No! No...I want to say...I'm sorry." Hinata set the pot down, "I'm so sorry Sakura. About everything. About what I said to you that night all those years ago. I thought about it all the time and I'm so...sorry please forgive me. I'm sorry about Sasuke...I-"

Hinata took Sakura's hands and the two women hugged tightly. Sakura felt tears fall over her cheeks, "You have no idea how much I've needed to talk to you."

"I got the cream-" Boruto stopped when he saw the two women crying and he cringed, backing away.

Women were complicated.

Later that day as he walked to Konohamaru's house he saw Mitsuki and Sarada walking down the street, talking intensely. He could tell they were talking heavily as they leaned in, intent.

For some reason it really bothered him.

They caught sight of him from across the street and Sarada tensed.

Boruto waved at them and Sarada just took off in another direction without glancing at him, bag in her hands.

Mitsuki approached him and Boruto frowned, "What's wrong with Sarada?"

"She's just stressed is all." Mitsuki told him, "Don't worry. Hey...I have to go...I'll see you around Boruto."

As Mitsuki walked away Boruto shook his head.

He could tell they were keeping something from him.

He stepped forward, following Sarada's tracks as she cut through streets and alleys. Finally she reached a shop at the end of the strip and she looked around before entering.

What could she be doing..?

He suddenly heard her scream and he tensed. _Sarada_!

Boruto walked forward, expecting anything as he burst into the shop after her.

He was in fighting mode when he burst in and he paled when everyone in the maid cafe looked at him. He lowered his knives and laughed nervously, sitting at a table and covering his face with a menu, everyone resuming to their food and conversation.

The maid cafe had mostly male customers, young girls in skimpy maid outfits serving them.

Maid cafe? Why would Sarada go into a mai-

Sarada burst through doors then, dressed exclusively in a short black maid outfit and maid hat.

She hadn't screamed in terror, that was her _singing_.

 _Ehhhh_? He felt his nose bleed and he sank lower behind the menu. Okay...so Sarada worked at a maid cafe?! Why...? Well no wonder she wanted to hide this. If she knew he knew she'd die of embarrassment.

Okay...he had to get out of before she saw him.

To his horror she approached his table with a notepad.

Oh damn!

"What would you like to drink today?" She asked him with a fake smile and she frowned when he didn't respond.

"...hello? Excuse me sir?" She peeked behind the menu and her face paled.

Her eyes got dark, "...I see..."

She grabbed the collar of his shirt, "You damn idiot, you followed me _didn't_ you? I ought to kill you know but I need this job you stupid-" she growled at him,her nose touching his and then she let him go.

She glanced around as he rubbed his neck.

He frowned, "Sorry okay? Why are you working here anyways? We get paid for being ninjas you know. What self respecting ninja would work here?"

She frowned, notepad under her arm, "I know okay? I just need the extra money for an _event_...and I didn't want to ask my mom for money. Please just...don't tell anyone."

He nodded and bit back laughter behind his hand, eyeing her, "You look so... _weird_..."

She rolled her eyes, "You can leave now."

He stopped laughing and looked more serious, "Are you crazy? All of your customers are men. I don't care how strong you are, I'm staying her to watch over you."

She was flattered and annoyed all at once.

She glared but was called to work other tables.

"Stay put then. And don't do anything stupid." She told him firmly.

He sat there the whole rest of the day she worked. It was pretty uneventful and yeah a few guys stared at her or would flirt but he'd send them death glares and they'd run out.

She gave him a cup of warm chamomile tea two hours in and it relaxed him so much he fell asleep.

When he woke up Sarada was shaking him gently to wake him up and he yawned, seeing she was dressed normal now and the cafe was empty, all the chairs put up.

They stepped out, walking in silence alongside the dark street. It was slightly windy and he shivered lightly.

He grabbed Sarada's hand and pulled her swiftly to the next street and her eyes got wide.

"Boruto! What are-"

He shushed her, "There's someone following us."

He turned another street and he stepped on a bin, climbing a ladder and helping Sarada up to the roof of a building. They ran together over the rooftop, jumping another one and eventually they sat down to see if their follower was gone.

The village was lit up in colorful and yellow lights, the whole village to their view.

"Sometimes I forget how small the village really is. Like, we can see all of it from up here. When we were little I used to think it was so big. The village was my whole world." she told Boruto.

"Until you left." Boruto sighed and she glanced at him.

"...anyways...about that stupid maid job. You need to quit. That person following us was probably your stalker or something. " he told her frowning.

"Well where else can a young girl work in a respectful job?" She countered.

"Being a maid in a cafe is nothing respectable. It has the feel of a brothel. Also imagine if the village found out Sasuke Uchiha's daughter, a ninja protege was working in a maid cafe." He frowned, "Look there's a ramen shop downtown. My family is friends with the owner. You could give him a hand there."

Sarada smirked at him, "How sweet of you! Looking out for me!" She joked and he glared, "Shut up, only because I never want to see you in that weird maid outfit again."

They slipped off the building and walked down the street laughing, Mitsuki watching from the shadows.

 _You need to invite her to the festival_! Himawari's voice rang in his head.

He walked down town of the village, people zooming passed him on that sunny day. Everyone was rushing to prepare for the festival that weekend so it was more packed then usual.

Boruto headed for the ramen shop. When he walked inside he saw Sarada beating the noodle mix with her hands, perspiration on her forehead, flour all over her apron.

She was hard at work.

He was going to approach her to tease her but he noticed a Mitsuki was sitting in front of her, making her laugh.

Boruto backed up, feeling out of place as they talked and she made the noodles.

She served Mitsuki the plate and he happily ate it, slurping up the noodles. He told her it was delicious and she cheered, hugging him.

Boruto wondered if Mitsuki knew she had been working in a maid cafe.

He walked out of there and Sarada looked up just as he walked out.

"...Boruto...? Why did he leave so fast?" She asked.

Mitsuki stared back, "Who knows?"

That night Boruto snapped his eyes open to a noise of tapping coming from his window.

Another _tap_.

He got up carefully, instinctively grabbing a knife next to his bed and walking carefully to his bedroom door.

If this was an enemy, he had to move fast.

He slipped out of his house and hid in the shadows to see a cloaked figure standing outside of his house. He stealthily went foward and prepared to strike when the person pulled their hood down and he saw it was Sarada.

"Damn it Sarada you scared me!" Boruto whispered roughly, lowering his knife, "What are you doing here?"

She approached him, "Look...I'm..."

Boruto caught sight of the book bag on her shoulders.

"Don't tell me you're running away." He told her glaring slightly.

"Something like that..." she responded dryly.

"Sarada are you _joking_ right now?" He gave her a bewildered look with those blue eyes that was more intense with his scar.

It was just like when they ran away as kids. But they weren't kids anymore. What was Sarada thinking?

"Look I just...need to clear my head for a bit...are you coming with me or not?" She asked him, dark eyes cutting into him.

"Why do you need _me_? You can defend yourself can't you?" He replied low.

"Fine," she told him in slight anger and turned on her heel stomping away before jogging down the road.

Boruto glared, turning around and walked back inside his house.

He got back in bed but after a few minutes of thinking of her alone in who knows where he sighed.

He got up and dressed in his ninja gear, running out of the house and turning, running to follow her.

 _Damn it women were complicated_.

He couldn't catch sight of her as he ran through the night and had thought she vanished when he saw her walking among a group of village men.

He glared and cut through the group, grabbing her arm, "What the hell are you doing?" He whispered under his breath.

She ripped her arm from his grasp, "I said I was running off. So I'm traveling with this group of men who are headed for the hidden sound village."

Traveling with a group of men. How dumb of her.

" _Why_? Why are you doing this?" He demanded

She just didn't meet his gaze and continued walking. He sighed and put his arms around her waist, lifting her up.

"Put me down!" She shouted as her eyes widened, legs flailing.

Some of the village men walking turned to them in confusion as they struggled. No one dared to cut in though. They recognized him as the son of the Hokage.

"Put me down!" Sarada shouted again, elbowing him in the stomach. "Ow! Stop. I'm not putting you down until you-" Boruto retorted and she broke free from him.

She didn't look at him and continued walking with the men and Boruto glared, walking beside her in angry silence.

After a few minutes of walking they neared the edge of the forest and began walking over branches.

They reached a clearing with tents set up all over the place, young girls dressed in thin dresses with pink skin and grinning faces.

"What is this place...?" Sarada whispered, eyes wide.

The girls began pulling men into the tents, giggling, dresses riding up.

Boruto grinned as she blushed, "What do _you_ think?"

Sarada's cheeks turned pink and she looked away. She had known there were these kind of places on the outskirts of the village. It was a popular stop for tired, traveling men.

A girl with dark hair and way too much makeup approached Boruto, resting her head on his arm, "...hey _handsome_...you look tired...why don't I help you _relax_...?" She rubbed his arm, her dress see through and revealing her large chest.

Sarada's mouth opened and Boruto smirked wanting to mess with Sarada, "I could relax..but I'd rather have fun..."

Sarada turned away, stomping off and Boruto pulled away from the girl, going after her.

He was stopped by anther buzzing girl who offered him and drink, which he denied but then took grudgingly so the girl would let him pass. He had sworn never to drink again but...here he was. He took a few sips and took the bottle with him.

Personally, this kind of place or girls didn't appeal to him. These girls had probably slept with countless men and sold their bodies. They were just like objects now...with no feelings.

What was appealing about that?

Yet as he walked he could hear the sighs and the moans through the closed tents and wondered what it would feel like.

He finally reached Sarada who was sitting on a log in front of a small lantern, far away from the tents.

She looked up as he sat beside her, "What? It wasn't _fun_ enough for you over there?"

"It's not my really my thing," he replied truthfully then sighed, "Can you just tell me why you're running off this time?"

She sighed into her hands, dark eyes soft, "Why else? I'm running from my responsibilities obviously."

"That doesn't sound like the girl I know who wants to be Hokage." He said taking a sip from the bottle of alcohol.

"I still want to be Hokage...things are just hard right now..." she told him tiredly.

"...is this because...of your parents..because you need money...is it work...?"

"No...no that's not it..."

He looked at her, "Then what is it? Nothing can be so hard that you have to run away."

She hugged her knees to herself, staring at the lantern, "You don't understand..."

"Well...whatever it is...you know...I can help you right..?" He told her, "I did promise to help you become Hokage and be your second hand man."

She glanced at him, their eyes reflecting the flicker of the flame from the lantern.

"...yeah you _did_ promise that..." she mumbled as he leaned to her, squinting.

"...you have something in your hair..." he touched her hair, removing a piece of leaf and his face was close to hers, warm.

She was more beautiful up close. Even more so under soft light and her lips were full and resembled rose petals. His mind stirred and she swallowed slightly.

He touched his lips to her without thinking.

She was surprised, heart beating fast but she didn't push him away as he broke away and kissed her again.

And again.

He put his hands through her dark hair, her fingers grazing his arm.

He leaned more into her, deepening the kiss and his hands slipped down her stomach, pulling at the waistband.

She was _soo_ warm...

She pushed him roughly then, gasping, face red, "Boruto..."

He was breathing hard, cheeks warm, "...sorry...I..."

What had come over him? This was his childhood friend...she was basically family.

Did they really just...?

They looked away from each other, hearts beating hard and Sarada swallowed.

"...that was better than our first..." Boruto broke the silence and Sarada laughed nervously, "...yeah...no chocolate this time.."

"At least now I know girls don't have cooties anymore," he said and Sarada laughed again.

He did know how to make her comfortable.

Moans and sighs were heard from behind them and Boruto frowned, "...please let me take you home. Now."

She complied and they walked down the dark forest together.

They reached a lake when they had walked a certain way and Boruto began slipping his jacket off.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Sarada demanded.

"Taking my clothes of so i can cross the lake." He replied slipping off his pants.

Sarada covered her eyes, cringing, "You're insane! Why the hell would I-"

"It's either that or we go back the other way." He frowned.

She really didn't want to go back and pass through the tents...but...

"I'm not taking off my clothes!" She crossed her arms, cheeks pink.

He shrugged, standing in only his boxers, "Beats me. But if you get hypothermia, it won't be my fault." He stepped into the lake and held his clothes in a ball over his head.

Sarada continued to glare but then scoffed, tearing off her clothes and shivering slightly as she stepped into the cold lake water.

They both walked through the cold water, clothes over their head and they stepped out, dripping wet. Sarada lost her balance at the edge and her clothes fell into the water., floating away.

"No!" Sarada screamed and Boruto laughed behind her as he changed and she was only in her bra and underwear.

Frogs croaked around them, yellow fireflies lighting up around them. Thick fog in the air around them.

She glared at him, shivering as she tried to cover herself up from him. He handed her his track jacket which she thankfully covered herself with it.

He eyed her as she slipped it on, only reaching her thighs.

He examined the curve of her body as she pulled her hair out of the jacket and felt something like lust come over him. He swallowed, "Let's go slow poke before you get sick."

Her eyes looked bigger under the moonlight, he thought to himself.

They reached the village and Sarada prayed no one was out to see her walking around half naked with Boruto.

Thad be the end of her life.

She shivered and Boruto glanced down at her before putting an arm around her. She began to protest but he shushed he, "Shut up idiot. It's not like I'm in love with you or anything."

She frowned and blushed as he held her close.

"Well I hope you don't fall in love with me. I know that kiss we had was amazing for you." He grinned.

She punched his arm, "Oh _please_ you idiot. _Me_ fall in love with _you_? As if! The only reason I didn't punch you during it was because I was drowning in your spit!"

He faked an offended expression, hand on his chest, "I'm truly hurt _Sara_. I'm _wounded_. That's the last time I ever swap spit with you."

She grinned and punched him again, Boruto punching her back lightly, escalating into a chase as they ran towards her house, jumping on rooftops.

They finally reached her house that was slightly lit and he hopped off the roof landing in front of her, breathing fast.

"So...the festival you know...it's not my thing but...if you go...maybe I'll go...to protect you or whatever." He said trailing off.

She smirked up at him, "...Boruto Uzumaki...are you asking me out on a _date_?"

His face went scarlet, "What, no! No! It's just a question."

Sarada smirked, "Well I will be going. So I guess I'll see you there."

He rubbed his neck, "Cool...uhh...I'm just gonna bother you...so...and don't forget you have to wear a yukata. You'll look weird if you don't wear one."

A light flicked on outside her house and he jumped back on the roof, disappearing into the night and Sarada smiled sheepishly at her mom who opened the door.

"Sarada..are you just now getting here?! Were you with-D-did Boruto ask you on a date?! Sarada you are NOT WEARING CLOTHES?!" Sakura gasped as Sarada walked in.

Sarada shushed her, "Mom shut up. It's nothing!"

Sakura grinned, "Have you finally done _it_? Are you and Boruto finally dating? This is _great_ tell me all about it!"

"Mom gross no! Look, it's nothing! Look...I'm tired I'm going to bed..and _don't_ tell dad." Sarada whispered and walked up stairs.

Sakura sighed, her daughter really wasn't boy crazy like _she_ was in the day.

Kids really were different from their parents.

" _Oi_. Boruto. Are you going to play or not!" Shikadai asked as he held out a red ball to him for the festival ball toss.

They were at the first day of the comet's festival. Technically the comet would fly over the sky today and tomorrow, the second day of the festival the comet would land.

For that reason the festival was packed with people, the streets lit up in colorful lights and lanterns, upbeat music playing loud.

"Huh?" Boruto glanced at him and he frowned.

"Seems like your mind is somewhere else," ChouChou said then as she ate puffy pink cotton candy.

"He's waiting for Sarada obviously," Himawari came beside them then in a light blue yukata.

Inojin sheepishly came up beside her, but not too close since he was scared Boruto would kill him if he touched his sister.

"As if," Boruto scoffed.

Sumire glanced at Boruto, "Well i could accompany you..." she looked pretty as always with her long dark hair and the purple yukata looked good on her. Yet, just like all the times he went out with her, he felt nothing.

"Sumire are you forgetting we are third wheeling together?" Denki frowned putting an arm around her and making her cringe.

"Where's Iwabe?" Inojin asked looking around.

"He's out with that one girl from our class who always wears fishnets." Shikadai told everyone, "It's pretty serious though. He might marry her."

Boruto snorted and tossed a ball, "Yeah right. Iwabe is the biggest player in the village."

"The real question is where's Mitsuki though," Himawari said looking around.

"Probably with Sarada.." Inojin muttered and Hima elbowed his stomach.

Shikadai's eyes widened slightly and he pointed behind Boruto, "...here she comes."

Boruto turned around and he caught sight of red, dropping the red ball.

 _Red_.

Sarada was wearing red. A red yukata. It was a very bright red that held gold tones to it, resembling flames of the sun, a gold belt around her waist. It stood out in the mass of blue and purple yukatas.

Her long dark hair was curled at the tips reaching her waist, half up in gold clips. A white lily flower on her ear. Her face looked dewy and radiant. Dark eyes reflective, lips full. He had never seen Sarada so formally and although every girl was wearing a yukata, she stood out from them all.

Breathtaking was an understatement. Not that he'd tell her that though.

She smirked up at him, "Do I have something on my face Bolt? Or have I taken your breath away? Is that why you're staring at me like an idiot?"

He blushed slightly and frowned. "Shut up. You look...weird is all"

"Well you don't look terrible yourself," she told him casually, motioning to his white button up and black pants.

They just glanced at each other smiling slightly when Mitsuki came beside Sarada and smiled at them.

"We all look great. This will be fun," Mitsuki said softly and that's when Boruto realized that he and Sarada had come together.

They all played the games set up at the many stands spread around. The popular game was throwing a sharp pin into the pulls eye of a target.

A moving target.

And although many of them were skilled ninjas, the game was somewhat challenging as it spun quickly.

Inojin didn't even try and Shikadai was to lazy to do it. Denki just plain out wasn't good at it.

Boruto managed to hit the target twice and ended up winning Himawari a stuffed bear. He handed the other bear to Sumire and glanced at Sarada who was pretending not to look his way.

She felt a twinge of jealousy in her stomach and stared at the moving targets.

"Do you need me to win one for you?" Boruto grinned at Sarada and she smirked, flicking her ninja stars and knocking out three targets without looking.

Everyone clapped and she crossed her arms, "No I'm _good_. Bears for everyone." She grabbed a bear and threw it at him, pushing passed him and went on to the next game, Mitsuki chuckling behind her.

Sarada was zooming from game to game, and food stand to food stand. Leaving the gang exhausted. They tried all of the appetizers on sticks and sushi, kids rushing passed them in fits of giggles.

A photographer snapped a funny picture of them by a lit up game stand, the moment forever captured in time. Boruto and Sarada glaring at each other as a Mitsuki hugged them both, smiling.

There was a large fire in the middle of a field, traditional Japanese music being played on ancient instruments, people dancing around the flickering flames, others sitting and watching.

"Why don't we dance?" Sumire's eyes shone and Denki grabbed her wrist, taking her by surprise and attempting to dance.

"Dancing is for weirdos," Sarada crossed her arms. Himwari took Boruto's hand and pulled him into a dance, "Then I'm the biggest weirdo!" ChouChou and Shikadai just sat. Mitsuki offered Sarada his hand and she blushed lightly, "...I can't dance."

"Follow my lead," Mitsuki smiled and lead her in a circle.

A song called _Senya_ was playing in the traditional music and Sarada stumbled as Mitsuki swayed her easily, their eyes on their feet. Himawari was dancing a little too fast for the beat and Boruto kept up with her easily as he was naturally fast on his feet.

Naruto and Hinata smiled as they danced beside their kids.

Inojin swept in and took Himawari from Boruto much to his annoyance but Sumire took the opportunity to shyly approach him for a dance.

Sarada watched them from the corner of her eyes and people watched as Boruto and Sumire danced smoothly. They danced pretty elegantly much to Sarada's annoyance.

Did he have to be good at everything?

Hinata kissed Naruto's cheek, "I have to go overlook the fireworks department now. I'll see you during the fireworks show.."

She waved to him, running off, holding up her purple yukata.

Naruto sighed and caught sight of Sakura sitting alone by the stands, smiling towards Sarada who danced with Mitsuki. She wore a soft cream colored yukata, her pink hair down with a white flower crown resting in her head.

He approached her carefully and extended a hand to her. She looked up beneath long lashes, green eyes wide and her cheeks blushed slightly but she took his hand.

"I haven't danced in a long time Naruto-" she began.

"Don't worry, it will be like old times." He smiled slightly.

At that moment the string instrument players played an old Japanese folk song ' _Sakura, Sakura_ ', a village woman with a warm voice singing the words.

They had probably done it since they saw Naruto and Sakura get up to dance.

She smiled, eyes bright, "...this is...like old times..only now I'm not punching you."

"Sasuke won't mind I'm stealing a dance with you will he?" Naruto smiled down at her slightly, those warm eyes of his reflecting the fire.

Sakura smiled slightly, "Why would he?"

"He's your husband," Naruto laughed and spun her.

Sakura shook her head and Naruto's blue eyes widened, " _What_?"

He slowed, heart pounding, "You didn't tell me...why didn't you tell me? did Sasuke cheat? You need to tell me so I can-"

"Naruto. Stop. It's over. It's been over for almost a year now. It's okay. I wanted it. Sasuke and I still love each other. Just...not as deeply as I thought...it was for the best." Sakura sighed, smiling sadly.

Naruto sighed deeply and gazed down at her, "I'm sorry...I had no...no idea...how...how _are_ you...?"

"I'm...actually better than I was. Especially now that I'm here with my friends at home. Now that I'm here with you, my best friend." She told him as they swayed.

Naruto's eyes softened, "I'm glad you are back...now everything...can go back to normal." He twirled her and she nodded laughing slightly.

Boruto glanced at Mitsuki and Sarada who danced and they laughed as they stumbled. He twirled to them and let go of Sumire, sweeping in between Sarada and Mitsuki swiftly, taking Sarada away.

Mitsuki kindly took Sumire's hands and glanced back at Boruto and Sarada who twirled away.

"Hey!" Sarada's eyes widened and Boruto smirked at her, "I still have to mess with you. Remember?"

An upbeat song began to play and Boruto leaned into her, "Do you remember that stupid practice exercise Konohamaru made us do in training when we were chunin?"

Sarada nodded and Boruto smiled widely, whispering into her ear.

Sarada grinned back, "Are you _sure_?" He nodded and they stepped away from each other, getting in fighting formation.

They circled each other, fingers in jutsu form and rotated differently, people turning to watch them.

They moved as if they were fighting but their blows would stop before they hit each other. It was a dance, fight style. Dodging blows. Sarada leaned back into a backbend and flipped back as Boruto circled her and picked her up then spinning her before she jumped off.

It was mostly them showing of their acrobatic ninja talents in the form of a battle dance.

It looked really edgy and intimate, catching the whole village's attention.

Sarada felt exhilarated as he spun her in the air by her stomach.

She kicked, he kicked and finally, Boruto caught her in a dip and the song ended, everyone clapping as they sweat.

They grinned widely at each other and Sakura smiled at them.

"Who would of thought our kids who end up together," Naruto chuckled, "..do you regret it? Anything?"

"Regret what?" Sakura asked.

"...do you regret things turning out the way they did? Hinata and me...you and Sasuke...would you have done things different?" he trailed off.

Sakura shook her head, "The only thing I regret...is not treating you kindly...we made...a lot of mistakes Naruto...we really hurt each other...but everything else. No. I wouldn't do it differently. Would you?"

Naruto shook his head truthfully. He wouldn't.

Sakura looked up at him, "It happened like it was meant to. Sakura loves Sasuke...Hinata loves Naruto...and...Naruto loves Hinata. All is right with the world."

Naruto winced, imagining themselves younger, as teenagers. He recalled their day at the ghost festival with fondness and wondered how time had passed so quickly.

Back then...Sakura loved Sasuke...Hinata loved Naruto...and...Naruto...loved Sakura...all was right with the world. Until they grew up.

"And besides...we did do some things right..." Sakura motioned to their kids who laughed by the fire and he nodded, "Yeah...we did didn't we?"

"The fireworks are gonna start!" A girl shouted and everyone ran to the edge of the lake.

Mitsuki threw a blanket down on the grass and he, Sarada and Boruto laid down on it in different angles, their heads touching at the center.

"The real show is going to be the comet, but it won't come until later tonight," Mitsuki told them in wonder.

"This comes once in a lifetime," Sarada said softly.

Boruto just winced as the fireworks began to explode in the sky in different colors of the rainbow over the black sky and reflected in the lake. His heart beat erratically as his hand inched to Sarada's and their fingers entwined.

He took Mitsuki's hand to and the three of them watched in awe as the colors flashed over their eyes.

The fireworks then began to die down and the three of them sat up.

"Boruto! You have to come see this picture Denki took!" Sumire shouted. Boruto went over to her and she showed him the pictures, she pointed and he laughed with her.

Sarada got a flashback to when she caught them kissing two years ago.

Sarada winced and stood up, the festival was basically over now.

"Where are you going? The comet hasn't passed yet." Mitsuki asked.

"I'm going home. I'm pretty tired.." she faked yawned, "I can see the comet from my house anyways."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Mitsuki asked but Sarada shook her head. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Ill see you in the morning."

He watched her go with wide eyes, he stayed touching his cheek until she disappeared in the crowd.

Sarada walked down the dark and empty street. Everyone was at the festival, so the town was alone and so was she. She could hear the people in the festival in the faint distance. The wind had picked up now, blowing against her face.

She reached her house easily and to her surprise Boruto came out of the shadows and stood under the light on the backdoor.

"Why did you leave so early?" He asked her, hands behind his head.

"W-Why are you even here?" She asked in awe, frowning, "And why do you care? Go back to the festival with Sumire."

She sat down on the _engawa_ of her house and Boruto sat with her, a clear view of the night sky in front of them., crickets chirping in the background.

"Go _away_ ," Sarada grumbled.

"What's your problem?" Boruto glared.

" _You're_ my problem," Sarada growled.

"All I've tried to do is be nice to you, but you're being difficult!" He told her, turning fully to her.

She set her dark eyes on him, "You haven't been nice at all Bolt!"

"Why? Why do you hate me so much? Because our parents were rivals? What is it?" He grabbed her shoulders.

She pushed his hands away, "You don't just get to kiss me and then flirt with Sumire all night. You don't get to do that. Did you just kiss me for fun then?"

His eyes widened, cheeks pink, "Sarada...no...I..."

"Are you with Sumire?" She asked him.

"No...what...?" He had dated her he had to admit but it was short lived. He had dated other girls to but they were all temporary and mostly set up by his parents. All the girls were similar, even the bold ones.

In reality...he knew there was only one girl he wanted to see.

"I saw you...you know? That day I left. I saw you kiss her." She told him.

His face got softer, "...you... _she_ kissed _me_...and...why...why would it matter to you?!"

She just stared at him for a long time until it dawned on him that she loved him.

"You never told me how you felt.." Boruto glared, blue eyes shaking.

She laughed bitterly, "...did I _have_ to?"

He shook his head, "No don't put this on me. When you're the one who left. _You_ left, not me."

She met his eyes, " _You_ didn't go after me."

Suddenly, a blue and red light cut through the sky in the shape of a firey ball.

The colors swirled and danced as the comet ripped through the stars, a mass of green, purple and pink colors exploding. Sarada and Boruto watched, eyes reflective as the comet passed by slowly.

Boruto turned to Sarada and she looked at him, shaking slightly. He slipped off his bolt necklace and put in on her. She touched it, cheeks pink.

"Don't throw it away again," he told her.

"We really are idiots," she sighed and he closed the space between them.

This kiss was needy, burning hot as he pulled her close and tilted his head, mouth warm.

Light rain began to sprinkle down and he grinned sweeping her off of her feet, sliding her door open and taking her inside. He immediately pushed her against a wall, trailing kisses down her neck and pushing her legs over his waist.

She ran her hands through his slightly damp hair as he tried to undo her yukata.

They laughed and he lowered her as they tried to figure out how to get it off of her.

"Damn dress!" He frowned, ripping at the bows. It finally gave in and he all but tore it off of her.

He led her into the guest room of the house where he used to stay in as a kid and shut the door behind him.

He unbuttoned his shirt quickly, throwing it to the side and rejoining her for a kiss. He ran his fingers down the sides of her stomach and behind her, a warm and burning feeling in his stomach.

She put her arms around his neck, heart beating. She and Boruto were really doing this...

Boruto, her rival and best friend.

He pushed her onto the bed and kissed her stomach slowly trailing down to her panties and kissing in between her legs making her whimper.

He tore off her panties and unhooked her bra, her heart beating hard in fear.

Her chest wasn't as flat as he thought and he eyed her considering her very beautiful at the moment and... _very_ turned on. He touched her soft breasts and received her light moans.

He kicked off his pants and climbed over her, his hard, throbbing member pushing between her legs.

" ...are you sure about this...?" He breathed.

She nodded, cheeks pink.

"I'm not going to be any good Sara. I've never done this before and I've heard this hurts for the girl...I'll be as gentle as I can.." he warned her.

" _You_ , gentle?" She laughed nervously and he frowned, "I'm not joking."

She realized he was just as nervous as she was and that gave her comfort.

She nodded and he pushed himself through her tiny opening making her cry out.

It felt like a layer of skin was tearing.

"...sorry..." he whispered and pushed through, kissing her forehead as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Yeah damn it hurt.

Tears bubbled out of her eyes and the pain stung a lot especially when he would pull out but it eventually numbed over, her stomach clutching in sensitivity.

She supposed it should of been slow, like every first time should be but they were too Impatient and she tightened her legs around him, making him moan and quicken his pace.

It wasn't exhilarating or full of ecstasy and pleasure. It was more awkward and uncomfortable and they laughed a few times. They were comfortable with each other because of all their years as friends but also slightly awkward, they were raised together.

But this was Boruto so it was okay.

She could feel blood trickle down her thighs.

It did feel good towards the end and she felt really connected to him in the way she never knew she could be.

They lay next to each other spent, perspiring, breathing hard and entwined in the covers.

Sarada traced the thin scar on his right eye. "How did you get this..?" She asked him.

"I got it on a mission with Mitsuki, we went up against this guy named Kawaki," he told her, "He tried to take my eye out."

Sarada's eyes widened, "Kawaki...I've heard of him woah..."

He nodded, "Yeah...but tell me why you decided to let your hair grow out?" He touched a strand of her hair.

She grinned, "An Uchiha only cuts their hair after they lose a battle."

He grinned back and she let her fingers slip down her abdomen making him bite back a moan.

He pushed her under him again, kissing her hungrily, taking his time this time around, rain falling lightly outside.

The comet had passed.

Mitsuki remained sitting on the blanket on his own by the lake.

 _Sarada_...no...

He could feel her get ripped away from him...he could feel her completely disconnect from him.

"...Sarada...was the moon was not enough for you...that you had to find the sun...?" he whispered to himself.

He watched the large moon overlook the town and a tear slipped down his face.

Sarada's eyes slowly opened to bright sunlight, her whole body sore and tired.

She shifted, covers over her, Boruto drifting awake to, smiling at her.

" _Boruto_."

Sarada and Boruto turned to Sasuke who was sitting by the wall calmly.

Sarada paled, her throat hitching, "..d- _dad_!"

He had gotten back.

Sasuke was chillingly calm, eyes dark and sharp as he stared at Boruto with eyes that cut deep like daggers.

Boruto could only manage a wince as he felt the powerful shinobi would be the death of him.

It was painfully quiet until Sasuke shook his head.

"How does it feel to have been with an engaged girl?" Sasuke asked Boruto.

 _Engaged_?

Boruto's throat went dry as Sasuke stood up slowly and slammed the door open, stepping out, doing more damage to Boruto with those words than he ever could of done physically.

Boruto slowly turned to Sarada, face stinging, "...what does he mean engaged..?... _are...you_...engaged...?"

She nodded slowly, holding back tears. Boruto felt like he had been stabbed in the stomach, "..With _who_?"

"Mitsuki."

Boruto shut his eyes and exhaled deeply, a mixture of emotions hitting him, throwing off the covers and stumbling to get his clothes on.

He felt sick.

So terribly sick.

"..Boruto..please!" Sarada pleaded but he just threw on his clothes, needing to get out of the room.

It all made sense now, her time with Mitsuki. Why she had to work and make money for an _event_. Why she wanted to run away.

"Boruto..." she started but he glared at her, coat in arm, "Don't Sarada. Just don't...Don't _look_ for me."

He backed out of there and ran, feeling the cut of pain in his being.

That was the third time he lost Sarada.

Sarada gripped the bolt necklace he gave her as tears streamed down her face.

He didn't understand.

~ _One year ago_ ~

"Someone is here to see you," Sakura ran and told Sarada as she trained with her dad.

Sarada ran across the dirt road of the village all the way to Mitsuki's arms.

She was so happy to see one of her old friends.

She grilled him with questions about everyone and the missions and battles. He happily told her everything as they walked the snow covered road.

"...how's Boruto...?" She asked pretending she was indifferent as they walked.

"He's the same as always just more calm." Mitsuki chuckled. Sarada wondered if Boruto asked about her..or if he wondered how she was.

Mitsuki stayed for dinner that night and stayed for that whole week. Sarada loved training with him and going into town with him. He slept in the guest room and she'd sit with him after dinner and drink tea with him, talking.

They talked about everything, school and foods, new Justus.

He made her so happy in that week. She didn't feel alone anymore.

One night he and Sarada went to the lake and just sat there as snow fell. They sat close to keep warm and they watched the moon.

"Do you ever wonder if one of us...has a bad heart?" He asked her.

She laughed, "No why would you ask that?"

"What if I was bad? Would you still consider me your friend?" He asked her closely.

"Mitsuki what kind of questions are those?" She frowned.

He nodded and then felt a snowball hit him on the side of his head. Sarada laughed and ran and they engaged in a full on snow ball fight.

Mitsuki threw most of the balls since his arms stretched out and they fell together on the snow, laughing. Tall snow covered trees surrounded them like walls. She looked at him with his gold eyes and hair as white as snow. He was beautiful with snow drops in his lashes, cheeks pink.

He winced at her and they leaned in to kiss. It was warm and slightly moist, but very short. Sarada turned red and apologized but he just smiled at her.

Sasuke watched from the trees.

Later when Mitsuki left to the hidden leaf village in a long goodbye to the train station, Sasuke asked Sarada what she thought of Mitsuki.

"Well he's my best friend," she told him.

"Does he make you happy?" He asked.

"...well yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well it would be convenient for you to marry him. Don't you think?" He asked her as they walked. Her eyes were wide, stomach heavy, "..I...I suppose..."

And that was that. She was engaged to Mitsuki.

He agreed easily of course because he was Mitsuki and he thought it was a great idea.

There was no love confession, just an agreement.

She kept in touch with him through email and he sent her trinkets from the village. She'd tell him her worries and problems of the day and he'd give her advice. Despite the awkwardness of their engagement, they managed to avoid the topic and it was tolerable.

He never forgot her.

She didn't hear from Boruto at all in those two years.

Not even once.

~ _present time_ ~

It was day two of the festival and Sarada didn't want to see anyone. Not Boruto or Mitsuki.

The guilt lay heavily on her shoulders and she knew she had betrayed them both.

So she sat at the stool at the entrance of a noodle truck stand. She slumped over and asked for a plate of chicken ramen noodles. She didn't bother dressing up and sat in her usual ninja outfit.

She carnivorously ate her noodles when someone sat beside her and asked for pork noodles.

The seventh smiled down at her and she cringed. Oh god the Hokage just saw her stuff her face!

" _Oi Sarada_. You look down, what's wrong?" He asked.

She wiped her mouth, "Boys..."

He frowned, "Well I don't know much about that but what I do know is, is that a plate of ramen noodles can solve anything."

She smiled, wise words. She began to tell him about how she knew how to make ramen to his excitement. He demanded she make him noodles one day and she agreed happily.

They ate together in content silence until a huge explosion threw them back.

Naruto grabbed Sarada before she could fall and they stood their ground.

Kawaki emerged from rumble as villagers ran off in fear. He was using lightning style and he threw out burst of lightning in random directions.

Naruto formed a jutsu and went after him, Sarada soon realized Kawaki wasn't alone as she was struck from behind.

She regained herself and flung herself at her masked captor, kicking him hard. She then caught sight of Himawari by a accessory stand and grabbed her hand, running.

Everyone was being evacuated out of the festival and Boruto and the gang looked around in shock as people ran.

Boruto pushed Sumire and others to safety and turned around looking for his sister and Sarada, where could they be?

A group of men surrounded Sarada and Himawari then as they tried to rush to hide and Sarada stood in front of her protectively.

"What a treat it would be to have the hokage's daughter in bed. It would destroy him wouldn't it? She looks cute to." One of them said.

Himawari gripped Sarada's shirt and another guy stepped toward Sarada, "This one is an Uchiha. Now I'd love to tame _her_ and mess _her_ up in bed..."

"We can take turns...imagine that. We will tell Sasuke you moaned like a whore when we ravaged you." Another one chuckled and Sarada looked around quickly, heart beating.

She quickly formed a jutsu and shouted, " _Wind_ _style_!" Harsh Wind blowing from her hands and dust picking up. One guy managed to grab her by the skirt her red dress and Sarada struggled.

"Run!" Sarada whispered to Himawari and blew her away in the opposite direction.

The girl reluctantly ran, shaking.

The man tried to rip her dress off her, the other men circling her and her stomach sank.

This was it. The dreadful and heavy feeling sank her.

She was strong but...these guys outnumbered her.

The guy handling her kissed her neck and she punched at him earning a punch at her cheek, making her skin swell up.

No. _No_! She was an Uchiha.

Sarada ripped herself away from the man with all the strength she could conjure up. She used her shurikenjutsu and knocked out a few guys.

Sarada ran towards the woods, the men chasing after her.

She ran and ran, her legs getting weak. She ran for the longest she ever had, trees flying past her. She stopped by a tree when she got tired, breaths raspy.

She had to hide.

She punched the ground, cracking it and jumped into the crevice.

Heart beating, clutching her swollen cheek, she waited. It felt like a long time until she heard anything. She heard footsteps and the men talking. They searched around but eventually gave up and ran off.

She remained in the crevice, hidden. Shaken.

As the sun went down, Himawari ran to the festival that was in chaos and ran into Boruto's arms.

Kawaki had left and Naruto and Sasuke had gone after him, Gara and the rest of his team defending the villagers from Kawaki's minions.

Boruto hugged his sister tightly as they stood by a tree, relieved, "Himawari! Where were you?" He demanded, "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, eyes watering, "I'm...fine...i was escaping from...running..it's...Boruto.."

Inojin ran to her next hugging her hard. Mitsuki came running looking around, "Has anyone seen Sarada?"

Himawari shook, "...she was with me...these guys had us cornered and they tried to...to...," Hima choked back a cry, "...she...she fought them and told me to run and...I-I ran all the way here."

Boruto had never seen Himawari so scared. She was usually tough.

"Where?" Boruto demanded.

"The forest."

"Take care of Himawari, get her out of here." Boruto told Inojin firmly and he turned, Mitsuki walking after him.

"I'm coming with you," Mitsuki told him and the two set off.

The sun had completely vanished now, the sky dark as Mitsuki and Boruto searched the forest. Konohamaru and others were searching the opposite side.

Boruto activated his byakugan as Mitsuki called out for Sarada.

Boruto paused to look at the worry on Mitsuki's face and that's when he knew.

Mitsuki was in love with Sarada.

"...if I'm the sun...what is Sarada to you?" Boruto asked.

Mitsuki turned to him, gold eyes set, "...she is my entire world."

Boruto nodded and an understanding passed through them.

"I know you're marrying her," Boruto told him and Mitsuki tensed before sighing.

Mitsuki continued to walk, "...I don't need to ask what Sarada is to you."

Sarada listened closely as she heard footsteps. She tensed but then heard her name being called out by a familiar voice. Her heart thumped and she crawled out of the crevice, waving her arms out.

"I'm here!" She shouted out desperately and she ran into Konohamaru's arms when she saw him.

Konohamaru caught her and thanked god, "Tell everyone we found her!" He shouted.

Sarada just hugged him tightly and he stroked her hair, "Did they hurt you?"

She looked at him firmly, "Just a scratch. I ran from them."

He grinned, "Not just any girl could outrun a band of ninjas."

"Well not just any girl is an _Uchiha_ ," she replied smiling.

Mitsuki came running then and he hugged her tightly, "I am glad you are okay." He admitted.

Boruto was the one who walked slowly towards her, face angry.

He eyed her swollen cheek and torn dress, a million terrible thoughts passing through his mind.

Had those men...?

He touched Sarada's swollen cheek, "...who did this to you? Tell me."

She shook her head, "Stop I'm fine-"

"Did they touch you...if they did...I'll kill them Sarada I swear-"

"Stop. They didn't. I'm fine." She replied firmly, meeting his blue eyes.

Boruto calmed slightly and he and Mitsuki both held Sarada up by her arms and they walked back to the village.

The walk was uneventful and Sarada's cheeks burned, feeling the intensity.

She was in between her fiancé and her lover.

Boruto glanced down at her slightly but said nothing.

When they reached the village it was early morning and there was no one out and destruction of the festival was everywhere.

Himawari stood by the entrance of town, eyes watering.

"Hima..." Boruto asked and she gripped his hands, tears streaming down her face, "...its mom."

The look on her face said it all.

Sakura stood in front of the door of the Hokage's office, not sure if she should knock or not.

She felt a pang of terrible and overwhelming guilt at Hinata's death although she did everything she could to save her.

Hinata was struck by debris of a building and Sakura had dragged her into a tent, trying save her but she was bleeding too much.

"Hina- Stay with me!" She had screamed to her in desperation, "Stay with me think of your kids!"

But Hinata was just limp, pale, she touched Sakura's wrist, "...Sakura...stop. You can't save me this time."

"Like hell I can!" She shouted, pumping her chest, unleashing large amounts of chakra.

Hinata grabbed her wrist harder, "Stop it. I need you to promise you will take care of my kids..."

Sakura felt tears stream down her eyes.

"...I want you to take care of a Naruto. You hear me..?" Hinata whispered eyes wet. Sakura placed Hinata's hand on her cheek and tears fell over.

"...but you..."

" ...promise me," Hinata whispered, cheeks orange.

"...I promise.." Sakura whispered, eyes trembling.

She watched Hinata die.

Himawari was the first to find out and she had to hold the screaming girl for what felt like hours.

Everyone else found out later in a strange domino effect and now it was the next morning and she didn't know what she would say to Naruto.

She turned the doorknob without knocking, the door creaking slightly open.

Naruto was in his chair, turned to the window.

"I said no visitors." Naruto said low.

Sakura trembled, and approached him slowly.

She simply put her hand in his shoulder and swallowed.

He held the red scarf in his hands tightly.

Sasuke had come in to and he glanced at Sakura before he put his hand on Naruto's other shoulder.

Naruto's shoulders shook and he immediately broke down crying and Sakura and Sasuke held onto him as he mourned the loss of Hinata. Sakura swallowed, tears slipping down her face and she hugged him.

Team 7 was there to get through it together.

Boruto approached Himawari who was sitting in front of the lake, under a large tree, her eyes looked empty and she looked older, much older for some reason.

Mom's funeral service was short and everyone was mostly on the other side of the lake, setting lanterns go into the water.

Saying goodbye.

Boruto had one but he couldn't bring himself to float it.

He sat beside Himawari as she held her circular lantern that had tiny sunflowers painted on it. .

He felt the pain like a terrible gaping hole in his chest.

It was all so surreal. He still expected his mom to come out.

What had he said to her last? I' _ll see you after the festival mom._

 _Okay, have fun! I'll be by the game stands if you want to join me! She smiled waving._

 _Sure maybe later mom._

Those were his last words to her.

He would never see her again though. Never get his ear pulled by her again. Never have her pies. Never see her smile or hear her laugh.

Never.

"... _Why_.." she whispered and broke down crying for the hundredth time. Boruto hugged her tightly and Himawari dropped the lantern into the water.

The lantern floated away as they sat together, a tear slipping down Boruto's eye.

 _Never_.

Eventually, Himawari got up and went to go with dad, leaving Boruto alone. Which is what he needed at the moment.

He spun the lantern in his hands, wondering if the messages on there really did reach the spirit world.

The lake was covered in lanterns now, some farther than others. He heard someone stepping on the grass behind him and he turned to see Sarada sit beside him. She wore a white sundress, everyone wearing white on this day.

Sarada looked particularly innocent now, face soft, hair wavy.

She held a small bouquet of sun flowers in her hands, not saying a word.

"...those were her favorite." Boruto told her, staring at the yellow flowers.

"...I know..." she whispered and for some odd reason...that made him bawl.

He broke down, not pathetically, silently, tears falling quickly over his eyes.

He let go of the lantern, one of the last ones and Sarada threw the flowers into the water.

She took Boruto's hand and squeezed it as silent tears fell from him.

The tune of _leaves from the vine_ played in the distance and Boruto shook lightly and Sarada held him tightly with strong arms.

"... _leaves from the vine...they fall so slow...like fragile tiny shells...drifting from the foam.._."

She held him until all of the lanterns disappeared from view.

They were gone now.

~ _A month late_ r~

"Sarada is missing."

Boruto turned to a Mitsuki who had walked into his house. He hadn't talked to him or Sarada much in that month save for their hugs and condolences or her shy glances at him when he entered the ramen shop.

It wasn't their fault though. Boruto had shut the world away.

"What do you mean she's missing?" Boruto asked frowning. "And anyways...why would I know where she is?"

"I don't know. Look...if you have any idea where she could be...just please help me find her." Mitsuki asked him. He shifted his gaze away and walked out of his house.

Boruto looked at the picture on the wall by the door, it was of his family and Sarada's together.

Boruto and Sarada were eight and stood next to each other, glaring but smiling, their dads bebind them.

He suddenly knew where he would find her.

He ran through town, passed colorful shops, passed trees. He reached the train station and began running parallel to the tracks, he could hear the train in the distance.

He finally reached the train that was just starting to move forward, it's speed not too fast yet.

Sarada stood at the edge, book bag on her shoulders. Her gaze softened when she looked at him. He ran forward reaching her and he outstretched his hand to her. She took it and helped him on.

"What are you doing?" He asked her. But he knew exactly what she was doing.

"...come with me...we can go away together..." she began but he shook his head and took her hand, jumping off the slow moving train with her.

"...we have to go now...before the train leaves...before my parents find out...before I change my mind..." she told him desperately, pulling.

That's where he realized...she didn't want to marry Mitsuki.

She was willing to run away with Boruto...

And although it would of been easy to do just that...he couldn't.

He just couldn't.

"This isn't the way to do things. I don't want to steal you away." He told her as tears bubbled in her eyes and he held her close, squeezing her arms.

"Tomorrow you will marry Mitsuki. And you will be happy," he continued telling her, stroking her hair, "I swear to you...you will be happy...and you will never be sad with him...and you'll never need anything..."

She refused and hit his chest lightly, no room to do any more.

He let her cry into his chest and held the girl he loved all of his life.

When the sun set, he let her go and by the morning she would belong to someone else.

Sarada looked at herself in the mirror as Ino finished her makeup and Temari curled her hair.

"You look so beautiful!" Ino cried and Temari nodded as she finished the last curls.

Looking at her reflection, she supposed she did look beautiful. Her eyes were dark and longer, cheeks roses eyes covered in gold, lips red even her skin looked radiant.

She wore a white and gold flowing kimono that was off her shoulders. A sparkling choker and earrings as accessories. She had tiny white flowers all over her hair.

Beautiful she looked. But she felt sick inside.

There was a million things wrong about this day.

Sakura walked into the room and her breath hitched, "...Sarada..."

Tears welled up in her eyes. And she hugged her daughter tightly. "Sakura you're going to ruin her hair!" Temari frowned.

Sakura wiped her eyes and smiled at Sarada, "You're beautiful."

Sarada smiled small at her mom and Sakura noticed the hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Girls...I'd like to be alone with my daughter.." Sakura said and Ino and Temari stepped out.

Sakura sat next to Sarada and sighed, "...you don't want to get married...do you...?"

Sarada shook her head, "...it doesn't matter...I have to do this."

"...you don't. If this isn't what you want...then don't do it. Trust your heart." Sakura told her.

"...the heart can trick you," Sarada sighed.

"...look..." Sakura began, "...think about it. Or you will regret marrying the wrong one for the rest of your life. Trust me. I know."

Sarada stared at her mother who took her hand, squeezing it.

Then they were being called down.

The ceremony was about to begin.

"I understand why you wouldn't want to go...but if you change your mind...I'll be there..." Hima told Boruto as she walked away from the house.

Boruto didn't look up as he sat on the back porch.

He didn't notice his dad had come home and gotten ready for Sarada's wedding. Naruto rushed passed him but then looked at him, sitting alone.

"...Boruto...?"

Naruto sighed, seeing the look on his face, "...you are in love with her...aren't you?"

Boruto stared at the grass, and plucked a small flower from the ground, "We could never work out anyways. She's annoying. We don't go well together. We're toxic."

"But you care for her," Naruto responded and Boruto glared, "Obviously."

"Why don't you go stop her then?"

Boruto laughed half heartedly, "Are you serious? It's not that simple."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him, "If you don't at least try. If you don't fight for her, you will regret it forever."

"No. I could marry Sumire...she loves me...or some other girl. I could be happy with her. Grow old with her. Live a normal family life. I could forget Sarada. I could be content. Just be cause we were childhood lovers doesn't mean we were meant to be."

"Content. Just content." Naruto sighed, "...Boruto. You know. I loved your mother. I truly loved her. She made me so happy. Our love was gentle and soft...I don't regret that...but the girl who turned me into flames was the girl I let go. And I have never felt that way about anyone again."

Boruto looked up at him in shock and a Naruto nodded, "I let her go. Don't make the same mistake I did."

Naruto walked away and left him to think.

Sarada took a deep breath as she stood behind the white curtain, clutching the bolt necklace Boruto gave her.

Her wedding would be outside in a grand field. Decorations of flowers everywhere.

Would Boruto be in the crowd to watch her get married off?

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Mitsuki.

He looked handsome with his hair slicked back, white wedding Japanese suit on.

"You look very beautiful." He smiled at her.

"...you aren't supposed to see me yet...!" She told him, covering herself.

He looked very sad, so much it terrified her.

"I'm not going to marry you," he told her.

"...what?" She replied in astonishment.

"I said I'm not marrying you Sarada." He said more firmly.

"Why...why are you doing this?" She demanded in shock.

He shook his head, "Do you love me?"

She gripped his hands, "...of course I do."

"No you _don't_.."

"I love you. You _know_ I do," she said shakily.

He pulled his hands away, "But not enough. Not the way you love Boruto."

"Either way," he said, "I have to go."

She held his shoulders, eyes watering, "What are you saying?"

A tear slipped down his gold eye, "Boruto is the sun. I am the moon...and you are like the earth. I gravitate around you...and you gravitate around Boruto..."

He pushed her away, "I was trying to protect you...but I lost my way...please do not hate me...when I betray you."

There was an explosion behind the curtain, followed by screaming.

Mitsuki backed away from her and Naruto burst flying behind her. She scrambled to him and he covered her in a gold shield as lightning struck on them.

Kawaki was back.

Sasuke flew over to them, pulling Sarada away to the side.

Mitsuki shielded Sarada from the chaos and she looked at him in confusion.

Sasuke and Naruto teamed up in formation against Kawaki.

Kawaki swung at them with his sword, and managed to get hit on the side with lightning by Sasuke.

Kawaki summoned his own lighting and directed it at Sasuke. His vision flickered to Sarada and he smirked darkly and aimed it at her last minute.

Sarada's eyes widened and Sasuke jumped in front of her, eyes wide, the lightning striking him straight in the chest.

Sarada grasped her dad and began trying to heal him but he was knocked out, eyes wide.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto shouted and was distracted for a split second.

Kawaki took the opportunity to unleash a bright light and took Naruto in, making him vanish.

Kawaki stood taller and walked over to Sasuke and Sarada, ready to strike again.

He would finish the shinobi.

Mitsuki stood in front of them, "Not her. Don't hurt _her_." He told him and Kawaki frowned but obliged.

Sarada winced, tears bursting from her eyes.

Mitsuki had joined Kawaki.

Kawaki raised his sword to strike Sasuke and Sarada gripped her dad close to herself.

Kawaki was struck from behind hard by Boruto who had appeared. Mitsuki stepped in and blew Boruto away with wind style.

Kawaki smirked and ran off towards the mountain, lightning trailing around him, destroying parts of the town as he went.

Mitsuki trailed behind him and Boruto glared, "You're just going to betray me like this?" He shouted.

"Mitsuki!" Sarada shouted after Boruto.

Mitsuki paused for a second, not turning and left them.

Sasuke wasn't breathing and Boruto had the strangest, terrible feeling the powerful shinobi was dead. Still Sarada ripped the cape off him, giving him her chakra

"..Sarada..." he began. .

"...go. Got get Kawaki. Bring him down. Do it for our dads." Sarada whispered firmly and nudged her fathers sword at him.

Boruto complied, nodding, grabbing Sasuke's sword and slipping on his cape, he glanced at Sarada whose eyes were wide.

Boruto followed behind Kawaki's trail and they reached the Hokage's stone faces.

Mitsuki was nowhere to be seen.

The shinobi era was over.

Their swords clashed over his father's stone face.

Boruto kneeled down with the sword, "Did it have to come to this, Kawaki?"

"I'll send you where I sent the seventh. Boruto. The shinobi era is over." Kawaki made a fist, powering up.

Boruto put on sasukes headband, "I'm still...a _shinobi_!"

They continued on with their electrified battle but it was short lived when Boruto struck Kawaki's arms. He gripped it and grinned, "I have your little friend. He will do the work for me."

Mitsuki then appeared from the rocks, doing an earth style jutsu.

He slammed a fist on the Hokage mountain and everything cracked, sending Boruto under.

Kawaki got away.

"Sarada will be the Hokage."

Shikamaru spoke to everyone in Naruto's office. It had only been hours since Kawaki took Naruto and Sarada still even wore her wedding kimono.

She felt her stomach turn at hearing that.

Kawaki attacked. Naruto was missing and Mitsuki went rogue.

Things were a mess.

"Konohamaru and Gara will go after Kawaki, Konohamaru is next in line for Hokage but we need him and all of our strongest ninjas to go and with Sasuke recovering, it's up to you Sarada to stay temporarily. Boruto you will stay with her." Shikamaru said.

Boruto glanced at Sarada whose face was blank.

Shikamaru placed the Hokage's hat on her and she winced. Boruto stood beside her, a scroll in his hands, "I'll gaurd the Hokage with my life."

It was...just like they wanted...

Just like they promised.

Hokage and her protector, they looked at each other, blue and black eyes meeting.

But it felt so wrong. Sarada for the first time...didn't want to be Hokage. This isn't how she wanted things to happen.

"We will meet back in the morning to discuss our strategy," Gara told them.

Shikamaru and the rest left, leaving Boruto and Sarada behind.

Boruto looked down at her as she took off the hat.

Her face was blank as Sumire came in and handed her paperwork that had to be done. And villagers came and came, pleading their cases.

They were scared.

They needed help.

Their loved one died.

How were they supposed to defend themselves without being ninjas?

Where was the seventh?

Would they all parish?

Sarada had no idea how to answer these questions obviously and she tried her best. But the people wanted answers she didn't have.

"You don't get it! We don't have the fancy protection you have little girl! Why are you even in the Hokage's place? Where's Naruto? You're good for nothing-" A village man yelled, stepping to her and grabbing her wrist.

Sarada's eyes widened and she tensed in slight fear even though she could easily defend herself, pulling away. Boruto stepped in quickly, hitting the guy with several blows and throwing him out.

"Everyone get out." She said after that, face down.

Eventually as the sun began to set, Sarada's head was ready to explode.

She had her head down on the desk and Boruto set a plate of food in front of her.

"Hey...Sara...eat your food." He ordered her firmly.

She peeked up at him tiredly and ate slowly as he sat beside her.

"Now that I'm Hokage...I don't want to be Hokage." She admitted to him. He sighed, "Now more than ever...I understand why my father never had time for me."

She looked out the window, a view of the whole village overlooking.

"Maybe...the weight of the whole village...isn't meant for me." She said softly.

"Your mind has changed, just like that?" He asked, looking out the window wither her.

"A lot has changed..." she said, her eyes trailing to him.

He met her gaze, looking over her fully still in her wedding outfit.

"You _kinda_ make a beautiful bride. Even though you aren't one yet.." he told her looking away.

She stared at the side of his face, slightly illuminated by the light of the window.

She reached out and touched him and he turned to her.

They looked at each other tiredly, a want flashing through their eyes and in an instant they were stuck to each other.

Lips crashing, hands in hair, hands on skin.

He threw off the papers on the desk and sat her on there, her legs wrapping around his waist.

They needily kissed each other, hot and intensely. Full of desire. Tired and wanting desire.

He moved his mouth to her neck and trailed hot, wet kisses on her skin, her nails digging into his back.

She pushed her hips into his, his arms on her back, pulling her waist closer. She undid his belt buckle as he slipped his hand down the front of her dress, gripping her soft skin.

There was a knock on the door and he pulled away from her quickly, as they tried to recompose themselves.

Sumire brought in more paperwork and she caught their red and flushed cheeks. She scrambled out of their and Sarada sighed.

"I'm sorry..." Boruto told her as she sat down.

"Why?" She asked over her hand.

"...if I'm going to be your _shadow Hokage_...we can't...we can't be together...like that..it isn't right...feelings will get in our way...we have to focus on our duty..." he told her firmly, looking away.

She winced at him in astonishment and rubbed her face hard, "...it's not like you would be with me anyways. You are just like my father."

"I kept my promise to you, didn't I?" he replied coldly.

Yes he had. However...this isn't how she wanted things to turn out.

He said nothing and she focused on the paperwork, heart pounding still.

"I want to be alone...go. That's an _order_ Boruto," she said, eyes set. He nodded and walked out of there robotically and she sat herself on the floor, piles of papers around her.

Being the Hokage...was lonely.

Her future...looked lonely.

She could never be with Boruto she realized.

Because Boruto would always pick his duty over her. Just like her dad did.

She couldn't blame him though.

She and Boruto were alike.

She would pick her duty over him to.

In the morning Shikamaru and the other elite jonin came into the office.

Sarada stood up, still in that damn wedding dress, still looking as regal and strong as ever.

Boruto stood by her side in his black and red ninja gear, Sasuke's headband over his yellow blonde hair, scroll in his hand."

Shikamaru told them the plan and strategy to reach Kawaki. Kawaki was far and Mitsuki had traveled to the hidden sound village. They were going to try to get them and get Sasuke to summon a portal to save Naruto.

Sarada listened, eyes empty. And while they did all of that...she'd be in this office.

Doing nothing.

She decided...she didn't want to be Hokage anymore.

She glanced at Shikadai who stood behind his dad.

"Or, how about _I_ go after Kawaki. Im not staying behind. Konohamaru can be Hokage. I'm going instead of him." Sarada told them.

Shikamaru sighed, "Look we know you don't-"

"Why not? I'm strong enough aren't I? My father is one of the strongest shinobi's in the world. He has saved the village countless times, I will to." She told them all.

"Sarada...it's much more complicated than that-"

Sarada stepped back and Shikamaru unleashed his shadow technique to stop her but instead he stopped in his tracks, stuck.

Shikadai had trapped him and everyone but Sarada, "Sorry dad...go Sarada!"

"Thanks." She nodded and turned to Boruto. She took off the bolt necklace he gave her and put it in his still hand.

"You are free from your promise because as of now...I've broken it...you don't have to be bound to me anymore...thank you...Boruto." She turned and ran off.

Boruto twitching but completely still and unable to move.

 _Sarada_...

Sakura sat beside Sasuke in the hospital room and he glared at her.

"I'm not opening a portal for you. It's dangerous Sakura." He told her, gripping his bandaged chest.

"I'm tired of it Sasuke. You and a Naruto always fought for me when we were younger. I'm tired of you guys protecting me. I'm not that weak little girl anymore. I am going to save Naruto." She shouted.

"You can't. And I won't let you go." He glared back at her.

Tears filled her eyes, "If you ever loved me Sasuke, you will open the _damn portal!_ "

He stared hard at her and in a flash of the eyes a dark portal flickered open.

"Kawaki isn't in his dimension...you have time...but you need to be quick..." he gazed hard at her, "...it's the only reason I'm letting you go...when you find Naruto...heal him as much as you can...he can open a portal back."

Sakura nodded, tightening her headband and she stood in front of the swirling portal.

She looked back at him, green eyes sharp, "... _thank you_.."

She stepped through and vanished.

It took Sakura a long time walking through the dark, tangy dimension. It resembled an entwining forest with thick thorns. She reached a clearing and saw a glowing yellow body on the ground.

She recalled the time Naruto fought Orochimaru with his Kyuubi. She had ran after him, crying. Promising to save Sasuke for him.

In that moment she knew.

She was in love with Naruto. She loved him so much her feet ran before her mind could comprehend danger.

She loved the babbling idiot who made her laugh.

Not superficiality or in the traditional and soft way Hinata loved him.

No.

Because...Hinata couldn't live without him

But Sakura...Sakura was willing to die for him.

" _Naruto_!" She shouted and ran to him now.

Tears streamed down her face as she looked at his motionless, glowing form.

"No! No!" She gripped his shirt, "I love you! You need to know! I love you Naruto! I always did. You need to know I love you...before you go. Please. Listen to me. Listen to me you idiot!"

She leaned down and touched her lips to his softly, tears falling down her cheeks.

"..there's so many things I need to fix with you...so many things I need to say..." she whispered.

His eyes fluttered open then.

He was weak but conscious. His blue eyes looking at her softly.

Her heart thumped in happiness and she smiled down at him.

She immediately placed her hands on his chest to heal him.

He gripped her hand and sighed softly, "You know...you don't travel across the world to confess your love to someone."

"I love you." She told him, glaring slightly.

Sakura, beautiful like a cherry blossom, strong like his mother.

He smiled small, "You already know how I feel. Also...that kiss was pretty intense. Just like the one you gave me when you were giving me cpr all those years ago.."

He was conscious through that?

He took her face in his hands and kissed her intensely, his light shining. He smiled, his forehead on hers, "I never thought I'd lived to see this day. I almost died to. I'm glad i didn't."

"You idiot..." she cried happily and hugged him tightly, "...I'm so sorry...it took me a whole lifetime to tell you."

He hugged her back, "Its okay. You're here _now_.

We're here _now_."

They continued hugging, his bright light shining through the dark as they cried happily.

His _fire_.

"Now lets go. We need to-" Sakura began but Boruto gripped her close.

"...not yet. Just lay here with me for a while longer." He told her and she relaxed, laying with him on the ground, staring at each other with shining eyes.

Memories of their life passing though.

A whole lifetime.

And another lifetime to come.

Shikadai let Boruto free from his shadow, sweat trickling down his forehead as he tried to contain the powerful ninjas in place.

Shikamaru would kill him later.

Boruto ran and looked for his sister who was walking down the street with Inojin.

She had cut her hair very short and she looked up at him.

She looked even more older now.

"I'm gonna go fight Kawaki...and I don't want to leave you. Come with me." He admitted to her.

She set her blue eyes on him, "Just go. Go after Kawaki. Bring dad back. I'll be okay."

"Are you su-"

"I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself. Go Boruto. I need to be strong to and defend the village. I'll be alright." She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Now go. Go after Sarada! I'll be here when you come back!" She pushed him away and he smiled at her and Inojin before running off again.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she watched her big brother run off. For the first time in her life, he wouldn't be there to protect her. But she'd be okay. She was strong now.

He had to get to Sarada.

Sarada stood on the train, wiping the red lipstick from her mouth.

She was going to find Mitsuki. She had to convince him to change somehow. So they could defeat Kawaki.

If he didn't change, things would be difficult.

" _Sarada_!"

Sarada turned around, holding the trains handle, eyes wide as the wind blew her dark mass of hair.

"... _B-Boruto_!"

Boruto was running alongside the train, wind blowing him back, face set in determination.

Maybe he could fall in love again like dad did. He could live a normal life, with kids and a wife. He would be happy.

He would marry a girl who he had to handle delicately.

But he didn't want that.

He didn't want his life to be just one adventure.

He wanted his whole life to be full of adventures.

He wanted the _fire_.

He wanted Sarada.

He outstretched his hand to her and she did to, reaching out to him. Finally, their hands connected and he could feel the surge of energy passing through them.

He took her hand and got on the train beside her, cheeks pink. His bright blue eyes were wide and beautiful as he looked down at her dark and mysterious ones.

Her cheeks turned pink as well and he took her soft face in his hands, leaning down and kissing her hard.

"You're stupid Sarada. You can't just throw the necklace at me and cut off my ties with you. It's absurd really. Even for you." He growled.

She laughed, "Not as stupid as you almost letting me get married. _Idiot_."

"I'm an idiot for almost letting you get married. I should've stopped you. I don't want you to belong to anyone else." He told her when he pulled away.

"I always belonged to you." She smirked, punching his arm, " _Idiot_."

"I made you a promise Sarada. I'm going to guard you." He told her, squeezing her shoulders. He handed her the bolt necklace and she gripped it in her fist.

She smiled slightly, and pulled him down into a deep kiss. He grinned down at her and they watched the hidden leaf village disappear as the train flew by.

Cherry blossom trees blew in the wind, pink and red blossoms flying in the wind.

Sarada looked over at Boruto, " _Where to, Boruto_?"

"Wherever this train leads us," he responded and he took her hand as the train went on behind the hidden leaf village.

Wherever it led them.


End file.
